


Guns and Roses

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Steve Rogers is a Mob Boss.You are a florist on the edge of his territory and you hate the mob.Steve's on a personal mission to change your mind about him, and the mob.





	1. Chapter 1

He saw them slowly making their way down the street. The car’s brights were on, highly suspicious in the middle of the city even this late at night. Steve ducks into an alleyway and hurries down to where he can see a faint outline of a door. It’s a quick and easy pick and soon he’s inside the dimly lit shop. The room he’s in is dark but down the hallway he can see lights on. Why anyone would be working this late he’s not sure but he stays quiet and in the dark.

He can hear soft music playing in the room, which is how he knows the lights aren’t just a security feature.

Buck. Hydra is patrolling down 9th. Broke into a store, someone is here not sure where I am. Do not call.

He texts his second in command then hurriedly shoves his phone into his pocket. He hears a soft female voice singing along to the song playing, it’s a clear, sweet voice. Steve creeps toward the light, he’s learned to be more than a little quiet, even being as big as he is.

Once he gets to the door he peers around it and sees you standing there, back to him, hair up in a messy bun. You’re wearing a pair of jeans and black shirt with a pink apron over it. The room you’re in is full of flowers. So many flowers that it’s a miracle that Steve hasn’t sneezed. At least he knows what store he’s in, it’s the cute little flower shop, the one he can’t remember the name for. He’s seen you before, as he’s patrolled the streets, you’re in a pretty dangerous spot. At least after dark, with both Howlies and Hydra staking claim to the area, skirmishes often break out.

Steve watches silently as you finish the arrangement you’re working on, he needs to be able to see out the front so he’s hoping you give him a chance to get past you. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket so he slips back around the corner and digs it from his pocket.

Let me know when you know where you are. We’ll run interference.

Bucky’s message reads and Steve quickly texts back letting him know that he’s in the flower shop and that he hasn’t been seen.

At least not yet.

He creeps back to the doorway and slowly peers out and around the corner. You’re standing by the far door, peering out the front like he is watching you. The only difference is you’ve got a vase of flowers in your hand.

“Shit.” You whisper ducking back around the corner Steve mimics your movement as you spin and press yourself against the wall. He hears the sound of the vase being set down. He doesn’t dare peer around the doorframe again, not until he knows you’re not facing it anymore.

He’ll never admit it but the pounding in the front door makes him jump.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” He hears you mutter, the fear evident in your voice. There’s yelling from the front of the store. Male voices.

Next thing Steve knows you’re slipping around the corner and smashing directly into him. Before you can let out a shriek he’s got a hand pressed over your mouth, an arm across your torso and your back flush against his front. You struggle against him, hands clawing at his.

“Shhhhh. Sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you.” He can feel your rapid breaths against his skin, the last thing he’d wanted to do was scare you. “I’m not here to take anything. I didn’t even want you to know I was here.” You’ve stopped struggling against him, though your hands are clasped tightly on his forearm of the hand that’s still covering your mouth. “Is it Hydra out there?” He whispers and you nod slowly.

“I’m a Howlie. If they find me here there will be trouble. I’m going to uncover your mouth, don’t scream.”

“Let me go!” You hiss the second that your mouth is uncovered. He’s about to when there’s another set of booms from the front of your store. You shrink back into him, “Oh god.” You mumble, Steve’s not sure you even know you’ve done so.

“Did they see you?”

“I think so.”

“How many were there?”

“Three.” Steve knows he can take on three Hydra men but what he doesn’t know is how many are in the car.

“Do you have headphones?”

“Yea, why?”

“I want you to put them in then go to the front of the store. Act like you didn’t realize they were there and let them in.”

“Are you crazy? I’m not going to let them in!” He feels you tense, still pressed against him.

“I can handle three of those idiots.”

“But then they’ll think I’m a Howlie!”

“That’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Steve says, he’d like it if you had some protection. Especially if you tend to work late like this.

“But then I’m Hyrda’s enemy.”

“So you’d rather be Hydra?”

“I’d rather be Switzerland.” You huff and he lets out a small laugh.

“I don’t know if that’s an option anymore Sweetheart.”

“Quit calling me that.” You snap, then the pounding comes again.

“They’re not gonna wait much longer.” Steve warns.

“Fine! But don’t come out unless you have to. I don’t wanna be associated with either of you.”

“I got that Darlin’.” You scowl up at him and he can’t help but laugh softly. He drops his hands from you and you dig a pair of headphone from your apron pocket. Shoving them into your phone you put them into your ears and take a deep breath. He watches as you go out the doorway, scoop up the vase on your way then out into the front of your shop.

He hears you unlock and open the door and loud voices start yelling at you. It takes everything in him to not go out front and protect you.

“What took you so long?” One of the men snarl.

“Couldn’t hear you. I listen to 80’s rock music while I work, it’s not like it’s quiet.” You tell him, and Steve’s impressed with your bravery and ability to keep a cool head.

“We’re gonna search your shop.”

“The hell you are! I’ve got hundreds of dollars of flowers back there! If you ruin them I’m ruined!”

“We’ll be careful.” The man growls back.

“I said no. I’m not part of your gang! You have no right to storm through my shop!”

“You’re in our territory. We have every right.”

“Excuse me, this is no man’s land. I’m Switzerland.”

“Listen here bitch,” he sneers and there’s a soft thud. “You don’t get to tell me what to do and what not to do.”

“Okay, I could use a little help.” You say quietly and Steve knows you’re talking to him.

He stalks out of the back room and into the main part of the shop laying out one of the smaller Hydra men as he does so. He takes down the other Hydra goon before turning on Rumlow.

“You should take your hands off of her.” He growls, disliking the way Rumlow’s hand is around your throat.

“Been lookin’ for you Cap. Good to know she’s your bitch.” You sneer at him and damn it if it’s not adorable.

“She’s not but I know how to treat a lady and this ain’t it. Let her go, I won’t ask again.”

“Maybe I’ll just kill her, Howlie trash.”

“That’d be a very bad idea.” Steve snarls and suddenly you make a move. Hitting Rumlow on the inside of his elbow you duck under his arm and twist it until it’s behind him then shove him into Steve’s waiting fist. “She may not be a Howlie but I’m placing her and her place under my protection. If anything should happen to her I’m coming for you.” Steve growls as he reaches around a bleeding Rumlow and gently grasps your wrist pulling you to his side. “Now get the fuck out.” The three men leave the flower shop with glares and you lock the door behind them.

“So what now?” You ask staring up at him.

“Now we get back to the back of your store incase they decide to shoot.”

“To shoot! What the hell have you gotten me into?” You demand but thankfully you still allow Steve to guide you back into your workroom.

“Sorry. I may have gotten a little overprotective. I didn’t like his hands on you.” You glare up at him.

“I told you I didn’t want to take sides!”

“Would you like me to let him kill you next time?” Steve snaps and your eyes go wide, “Sorry Darlin’, I don’t mean to scare you.”

“You don’t.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Should I?” You ask arching a brow and Steve can’t help but fall a little in love with you.

“Now you should.” He says softly, “I’m Steve Rogers. Boss of the Howlies.”


	2. Chapter 2

You blink at him. He seems to be waiting for some sort of reaction, but you don’t know what exactly he’s looking for.

“Okay?”

“Wait, that’s it?” He asks with a small laugh.

“What more do you want?”

“I mean, after you so steadfastly refuse to be involved with either family I’m surprised that you’re taking the fact that you’re locked in a building with the head of a family so well.”

“Is that what you call it?”

“What?”

“A family? Because we all just call you the mob.”

“Whose we?”

“People around here.” You tell him with a shrug. Now that you’ve met the infamous Steve Rogers you have no idea why you’d been so crazy terrified of him. You’d heard that he was some kind of monster, that you didn’t cross him. Ever.

But up close, he’s handsome. Sea foam eyes, a neatly trimmed beard, brown longer hair styled in perfection. If you didn’t know who he was you’d be totally into him. But he’s in the mob. Not only is he in the mob but the leader of the mob.

“We aren’t the enemy here.” He says, running a hand through that hair of his.

“Uh huh.” You roll your eyes as you turn away from him. You’ve got more work to do tonight and now you’re going to be up even later attempting to get stuff done for your client tomorrow. “You can let yourself out, since you let yourself in.”

“You should get better security.” He says matter of factly and it takes everything in you not to roll your eyes. “Do you usually work this late?” He asks as he follows you to your work table.

“Only when I have to.” You tell him as you get started on the third to last arrangement. “If you’re going to take up space you could at least help.” You grumble, you’re completely shocked when he actually peels off his leather jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his blue button up shirt.

“Tell me what to do.” You don’t miss the guns he’d been hiding under that jacket but instead elect to ignore them.

“Uh, I need you to cut two inches off of all of these.” You tell him placing a black bucket of lilacs down in front of him. You pat your apron looking for your scissors when Steve pulls a knife from his boot.

“Got it.”

“Make sure they’re nice, neat cuts. Either do them all straight or at an angle.”

“Don’t worry Doll, I keep my blades sharp.” He tells you with this grin that practically screams danger. It sends chills up your spine, and not necessarily the bad kind.

“Please be gentle with the flowered end. My client is very particular and I can’t disappoint her.”

“Where do you want them after I cut them?”

“They can go back in the bucket. I’ll be using them as you cut.” You hook your phone back up to your Bluetooth speaker and get to work. The music cuts the silence, easing your nerves and soon enough Steve is gently placing the flowers back into the black bucket. You’ve nearly finished the arrangement you were working on when he’s finished cutting.

“Now what?”

“What?” You look up at him perplexed, why is he doing this?

“What else can I help with? I’m not leaving until you do.” His phone rings then and you’re grateful that he answers getting those eyes off yours.

You do your best to tune him out while he talks on the phone to someone named ‘Bucky’. You start on the second to last arrangement before stretching your arms over your head.

“Sorry about that.”

“You’re good.” You tell him not looking over at him, if you want any sleep tonight you need to get finished.

“So what can I do to help?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because you work with liars and thieves and have learned to expect that same behavior from people?” You offer and he laughs loudly.

“Touché. But seriously, I’d like to escort you home. Just so I know you get there safe.”

“Well, you’re in luck. I already am home safe. I live upstairs, so you can go now.”

“You live here? Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“I am well aware thank you.”

“I don’t think you are. Do you know how long it took me to pick your lock? Fifteen seconds.” That does kind of freak you out. There’s a door between you and the shop but maybe it’s not enough. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why do you care if I’m safe? What about the other people on the block? The ones that get caught in the crosshairs of your so-called family business?” You demand, your arms folding over your chest. Steve meets your angry gaze with an amused one of his own. Then he laughs and you swear you see red.

“I like you Sweetheart.”

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” You sneer through clenched teeth.

“Excuse me.” He says the laughter still in his eyes, “but you’re adorable.”

“What?” You sneer, he just called you adorable!

“Most people don’t tell me what they really think, they’re too scared. But you, you just lay it all out there. Despite knowing who I am. I find it more than a little refreshing.” There’s a knock on the backdoor and you nearly jump out of your skin. Steve smiles again, “Don’t worry Doll, it’s just Bucky.”

“Really? Shave and a haircut? That’s your secret knock?” You raise your brows at him and he shrugs.

“What adult is going to use that randomly?” You hate to admit it but he’s not wrong. Before Steve gets to the door you hear it click open and he suddenly goes on the defensive. Pulling one of his guns from the holster he steps in front, blocking you completely from the backdoor. You peer around him and he huffs softly using his arm to gently shove you back behind him.

“Relax Cap it’s just me.” A brunette man says coming out of the shadows. “That door was crazy easy to pick.”

“Oh my god I get it! I need better security!” You cry throwing your hands up.

“Who’s this?”

“I own the place. Make yourself at home, you just let yourself in so you might as well get comfortable.” You grumble as you get back to work. He looks surprised, but you don’t care, you’ve got more work to do and having these two Howlies in your home isn’t going to stop you.

“You do know who we are right?”

“Yup, and no offense but I don’t really care right now. I’ve got one and a half more of these to finish and you guys are just causing issues.” The noise Bucky makes is somewhere between a gasp and a scoff. You glance over your shoulder at him, just to make sure he’s still breathing.

“You’re gonna let her talk to us like that?” Bucky asks Steve.

“What? She hurt your feelin’s Buck?” Steve teases his friend and you can’t help the amused snort you let out. “What can we do to help you Doll?”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” You sigh, not looking away from the arrangement you’re working on.

“I’m not. You would’ve finished by now if it wasn’t for me.”

“You could cut the peonies and ranunculus.”

“The what and the what?”

“Those,” you point, “the fluffy looking pinkish purple ones and the round flattish ones.” Steve seems to understand your awkward descriptions since he picks up the correct buckets of flowers.

“What are these even for?” Bucky asks pulling his own knife from his boot and mimicking Steve as he cuts stems.

“Big event that the Mayor’s wife is having.”

“These are going to Mayor T’Challa?”

“No, Nakia. Why?” You ask pausing in your motions as you stare over at Bucky.

“She’ll love these.” He says with a little half shrug. A little grin crosses Steve’s features and you scowl at the two men.

“Of course you’d know the Mayor and his wife.” You mumble as you slide one of the pink peonies into the vase.

“Well-“ Bucky starts but a motion from Steve cuts him off, you elect to ignore it.

“Careful on the cuts. If you know her you’ll know how detail oriented she is.” Bucky nods as he carefully slices the peonies. You grab some of your green filler stems and tuck them into the vase. The two men watch as you quickly put together the last vase and a boutonniere for T’Challa. You can hear them arguing softly behind you but you’re not paying attention as you quickly sweep your workspace clean. It’s almost 3:30 in the morning which means you’re going to get about three hours of sleep, if that.

“Alright boys. Time to go. I need to get what sleep I can.”

“Thank you.” Steve says softly as he picks up his jacket, “for not calling the cops and for letting me help you.” He holds a hand out for yours and you think he’s going to shake it but when you slip your hand into his he softly kisses the back instead.

The two men leave then and after shoving a chair under the door handle of the backdoor you go to click off the light of your workroom. That when you see the knife Steve had been using sitting on the table.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what’s the deal?” Bucky asks once he and Steve are in the car.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” Steve says settling back in his seat as Bucky pulls the car out of the alleyway.

“You left your favorite knife there, and you’re texting Sam to set up protection.”

“Only for tonight.”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna get her some better locking system for the doors. She lives there Buck, I can’t leave her unprotected.”

“Why not? She’s not one of us. She actually made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want to be involved in our lifestyle.”

“Yea I know. But god damn Buck there’s just something about her. I’m intrigued for sure.”

“Just intrigued?” Bucky asks with a glance over at Steve. Steve chuckles and gives a little half shrug.

“Alright fine. More than intrigued. I’m sick of women who just fall at my feet okay? They only want the power and I’m just, it was fun when we were kids but I’m ready for something real.”

“And you think you stand a chance with her?”

“Honestly? I know I’m going to have to work for it but that’s okay. Is it weird that I’m looking forward to it?” Bucky sighs heavily, but doesn’t say anything. Steve continues to text Sam to set up a rotation of eyes on your place, just to make sure that you stay safe.

“If she stabs you with your own knife don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bucky says as he pulls up to Steve’s house.

“Noted. Thanks Buck.”

“Yea yea.” Bucky says waving his hand at Steve before he pulls away from Steve’s house. Steve goes into his house and punches in the code before turning the security system back on. He pulls off his coat and makes his way to the office. He wants to see what kind of information he can get about you. It’s not until he goes to type in your name that he realizes that you never actually gave it to him. He drops back in his seat and gives a surprised huff. This is going to take more than one night of work.

So, if he’s going to see you tomorrow he’s got some strings to pull. He texts T’Challa to see what exactly this event is and if it’s at all possible for him to get an invite. Then he goes upstairs to bed, without your name it’s going to take him too long to get any real information tonight.

When Steve wakes in the morning he’s got a text from T’Challa inviting him to the charity banquet that Nakia is hosting. He accepts the invitation with a smirk, he’s going to see you again. At the very least Steve will be able to get your name from Nakia. But considering you were the only one working so late in that little shop of yours he’s got a good feeling about seeing you again.

He does some business during the day, including ordering you a better lock for the backdoor of your place. He orders a second one for the front door, he never saw the front door but he’s going to make the assumption that your front door isn’t up to par either. He’d wanted to install them himself but doesn’t want to push his luck and instead hires a locksmith to do it for him.

A few hours later an unknown number lights up his phone screen.

“This is Steve.”

“Who do you think you are Rogers?” Your angry voice fills his ear and despite your anger a smile crosses his face.

“Oh hi there Sweetheart.”

“I told you not to call me that.” He can almost see your clenched jaw.

“You did but you never gave me a name to work with.” You tell him your name and he smirks. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it Doll?”

“Why is there a dude staking out my place and this guy just showed up to install new locks. I didn’t ask for any of this!”

“I know. But you’re not under the radar with Hydra anymore. Once the locks are installed Sam will leave.”

“I don’t have time to just sit here and wait for this guy to install new locks!”

“Sam can wait. He’ll give me the new keys and I can get them to you tonight.”

“Tonight? Oh my god you’re coming to the banquet tonight?”

“Possibly, I’ve got a couple of meetings so I might not make it.” He lies, he doesn’t want to seem too desperate or too in your face.

“Oh.” Is it just Steve’s imagination but do you actually sound a bit disappointed? “If you’re not there how the hell am I supposed to get into my house?”

“I could come by? Maybe bring you something to eat?” He offers keeping his voice neutral.

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” You ask with a sigh.

“I will. I respect your decision to not want to see me, but I want to change your mind about my lifestyle.” There’s silence on the other end of the line and Steve is suddenly concerned that he’s said the wrong thing.

“I have to go. I’ve got work to do and now I’ve got this guy in my place.”

“Is this your number?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be in touch okay Doll?”

“Yea, whatever.” You hang up then but Steve can’t help the smile on his face. He’s chipping away at your exterior and he couldn’t be more thrilled about it.

The rest of the day flies by. Around 4 Sam came by and dropped off the keys to your new locks. Steve had been ready for Nakia’s banquet for a while now, but he doesn’t leave until it’s almost too late.

When he arrives he’s let into the party without any issues. He greets both T’Challa and Nakia with a smile and then heads into the crowd. He schmoozes with Commissioner Stark and District Attorney Rhodes before he sees you. You’re in the back of the room, this gorgeous maroon floor length tulle dress with gold leaf detail that goes down the torso and onto the skirt. You’re talking to someone he doesn’t know. A blonde haired man in a little too large suit, you’re clearly comfortable with him and for a split second Steve is jealous. He makes his way to you plucking two drinks from a waiter’s hand, the crowds part for him so it only takes a few long strides to be standing in front of you.

“Hello Sweetheart.” He coos offering you one of the drinks. You take it with narrowed eyes.

“Mr. Rogers.” You spit from behind clenched teeth. Steve gives you a wide smile on and you scowl back. “Clint this is the jackass I was telling you about who broke into the shop last night.” You tell the man next to you.

“Uh, hi?” This Clint clearly knows who Steve is and is somewhat confused by your behavior.

“Doll you wound me.” Steve says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mister?”

“Barton. But Clint is fine.” Steve shakes the other man’s hand.

“How do the two of you know one another?”

“I work at the shop.” Clint says, glancing over at you.

“Oh, I feel like I’m an honorary worker after last night.” Steve laughs.

“Yea, I heard it was an interesting night. Almost wish I’d been there.”

“Why weren’t you?”

“I’ve got twins. Wanda and Pietro, they’re ten and had a school concert last night. Boss lady wouldn’t let me stay.” You hit Clint with the back of your hand then sign something to him, his eyes widen. “Where?” You sign again and he pulls you closer to him, the jealously surges again.

“Something I can help with Doll?”

“Nope.” You lie while Clint nods.

“Come on, he might actually be able to help.”

“Fine.” You sigh dramatically then fess up, “It’s my ex. He’s a cop and is a real asshole, and is coming this way.”

“What’s his name?”

“Jasper Sitwell. Why?”

“Want me to get him fired? I’m friends with Commissioner Stark.”

“Of course you are.” You mutter then sigh, “No, if he’s a cop he has to at least behave a little bit.”

“Uh huh.” Steve agrees unconvincingly, he has almost half the police force in his pocket.

“Hello Sweetheart.” A voice hums and Steve instantly knows why you dislike when he calls you that and he promises himself he won’t do it again.

“Jasper. I thought I asked you not to call me that.” You say tiredly and Steve is surprised, you seem almost defeated.

“I’ll call you whatever I feel like. You’re still mine.” He says nonchalantly, Steve glares down at the man.

“Fuck off Sitwell.” Clint hisses and Detective Sitwell laughs.

“Cute Barton. You her little protector now?”

“That would be me.” Steve growls lowly, “and I’m not little.”

“Who are you?” Sitwell snaps back, his chest puffing out and Steve laughs.

“Steve Rogers. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.” Steve gives the police officer a slow smirk as recognition dawns on the smaller man’s face.

“You’re a mob bosses whore now?” He hisses turning on you. “What the hell!” When Sitwell takes a step toward you Steve catches him by the back of his neck.

“Here’s the deal Dick.” Steve says lowly, “She’s no one’s whore but she is my friend. Which means my friends are her friends and her enemies are my enemies. And if they’re my enemy they’re also my friends enemy. Do you understand?”

The Detective nods then scampers away.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jasper takes off, his hypothetical tail between his legs, relief courses through you.

“Please let me know if he doesn’t leave you alone.” Steve says softly. The way that he’d just helped you, again, has you blinking in astonishment. “Swe- Doll. Doll? You’ll let me know right?” You nod your head, staring wide-eyed at him.

It’s then that the music starts. Nakia and T’Challa always involve music and dancing in their parties. You always enjoy watching the party goers dance, it’s like they all know exactly which steps to take as they effortlessly move across the floor.

“Care to dance?” Steve asks holding out a hand.

“Uh, what? No. No I don’t know how to dance.” You tell him holding your hands up in surrender and Clint pushes you forward with a gentle hand on the small of your back.

“She’s a damn liar. She danced ballet for 11 years.”

“Clint!” You squawk, the traitor, “That’s a completely different type of dance.”

“It’s real easy Doll. I’ll teach you.” Steve says with a soft smile his hand still out for yours.

This version of the mob boss in front of you does not match up at all with the idea you had of him in your head. You take his hand and he leads you away from the dance floor and down a long hallway until you’re alone, hardly able to hear the music.

“Uh, What are we doing?”

“I’m going to teach you. Thought it’d be easier away from prying eyes.”

“Oh.” How is this man even real? Steve takes one of your hands and places it on his shoulder.

“If you want to get your skirt out of the way you hold it in your hand here, then I help hold it.”

“I think I’ll be okay not holding it.” You tell him softly.

“Alright then,” he takes your hand and places his other on your waist. Steve talks you through the steps and you catch on quickly. He’s a good teacher, even if it does make you a little flustered being this close to him. “I think you’re ready.” He tells you with a smile. Steve tucks your hand into the crook of his arm then leads you back to the ballroom. “Just follow my lead Doll.” He murmurs leading you into the mass of bodies.

It’s so different being in the crowd of people. You hardly notice the other people, Steve’s eyes bore into yours and when the first dance blends into two others you hardly notice. It’s not until the music changes that you realize you’ve been dancing with him for so long.

“I should go check in with Clint. I don’t want him to get bored.” You say lamely but Steve just nods and escorts you off of the dance floor.

“Thank you for the dances Doll.” He says as you walk through the crowd with him. It’s not hard, the crowd seems to part with no effort for him. It’s honestly kind of incredible to be walking with someone who has so much power.

“Thank you for being patient with me.” You tell him once he brings you back to your friend.

“Anytime Sw- Doll.” He gives you this little smile, “I should go speak with my friends, I’ve been distracted this evening.” When he reminds you of his connections you scowl up at him. He just had to go and remind you of his lifestyle, he was so charming it was easy to forget that he was a mob boss. He’s still got one of your hands in his but before you can pull away he presses a soft kiss to the back, slips your new key into your hand.

“Now, I know you didn’t just make one key. Where’s the spare?”

“It’s in a safe place. If you need it you know how to get in touch with me.”

“You’re better not just show up in my place.”

“What if I wanna come get flowers?”

“Then you come during business hours like everyone else.” You tell him folding your arms over your chest and glaring up at him.

“Alright Doll. How about this, I promise I’ll only use it if there’s an emergency.”

“What kind of emergency are you imagining here?”

“Any kind Doll, including food and flower related.” He gives you a cheeky smile, one you return with a glare. “See you round Doll.” He says shoving his hands into his pockets and strolling away. Once again the crowd parts for him and you can’t help but roll your eyes.

“God he’s so annoying!” You huff and Clint laughs softly.

“You didn’t look annoyed with him when you were dancing.”

“Yea, cuz his mouth was shut.” You sass back at Clint who just laughs.

“Please, you’re into him.”

“You know how I feel about the mob, we’re safer without them.”

“And you know that I disagree. You’re on Hydra’s radar now, and as Steve’s girl.”

“I do not belong to him.” You hiss then close your eyes and let out a slow breath. “I don’t belong to anyone.”

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean Hydra does.” Clint says gently, “All I’m saying is that it might not be the worst thing in the world if you had some extra protection. Besides wasn’t it nice not having to deal with Sitwell for any longer than necessary?” God you are so sick of this conversation. You’re so sick of people telling you what to do, Jasper had tricked you into doing his bidding for long enough, you’d be damned if you fell back into that type of relationship.

“I’m not having this conversation again Clint.” You tell him with a sigh as you pluck a glass of champagne from one of the passing waiter’s tray. “So if you’ve got anything else to say keep it to yourself.” You stalk away then, heading outside into the fresh air. You just need to get away, away from Clint’s concern, away from the crowds of people and away from those green flecked blue eyes that seem to follow your every move.

You rest your forearms on the railing and stare out into the darkness of the garden before you. The path is lit and you find yourself drawn to the sweet smell of lilacs, tugging off your shoes you leave them on one of the benches along with your glass, and head further down the side of the path. The grass is soft on your feet, a little dewy but you don’t mind. You hold your skirt up with one hand and run the fingers of your other hand gently on some of the soft petals of a few roses. The plants get bigger the further into the garden you go. Shrubs turn into bushes, bushes become trees and soon enough you can’t see the building you left behind even if you can still hear the music.

You’re not sure how long you wander for, the serenity of the garden lulling you into security.

It’s not until you hear the voices that you realize how far you’ve wandered from the party. They’re low, male voices, and for some reason you recognize one of them, even if you can’t make out what they’re saying. You turn to flee when the crunch of the gravel gets too close for you to do anything but hide. You drop down into a crouch behind some of the bushes and focus on slow, deep breaths.

“Pierce said we can’t touch him. Just follow him, see if that flower girl is actually his bitch. Sitwell said that he claimed they were friends.” The first voice says and your jaw drops. Jasper is involved with these guys? He’s a cop! He’s supposed to be on the side of the law! Honestly though, as you think about it it does make sense that he’d be involved in the mob. His clothes had always been so nice, he’d been able to afford such nice things and the exceptionally weird hours started to make sense too.

“Yea, that and the fact that they disappeared for a half hour then came back and danced together doesn’t scream innocent bystander to me.” The second voice agrees, this one you don’t know.

“Then again, even if she isn’t his bitch if he’s into her we can use that to our advantage. A little kidnapping and ransom goes a long way.” That voice, that one was in your shop last night.

“Gentlemen.” A third voice joins the conversation, this one you know you know. You’d dated Jasper Sitwell long enough to know his voice when you hear it. “What are Pierce’s orders?”

“To follow. Not to touch. I think he wants to take the Captain out himself.”

“That’s not surprising, they do have a history. I should get back inside. Just a heads up, my ex is wandering around out here. You find her you tell me. Neither of you get to lay a finger on her except to keep her from escaping.”

“How do you know she’s out here?”

“Saw her come out and her shoes are still on the bench by the building. She is mine, do you understand?” He says low and threatening. The two men mutter quick,

“Yes Sir’s.” Then you hear them move away. Once the silence starts you count to 100 before slowly standing and heading as quickly as you can while being quiet back to the event. You’re almost there, to the shrubs when a hand wraps around your wrist. You whip around with scared eyes to find Jasper smirking at you.

“Hello, Sweetheart.” He purrs and you do the only thing you can think of. You scream,

“Steve!”


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sees you leave the room, his eyes following your lone figure as it moves to the balcony.

“Mr. Rogers, thank you so much for your donation.” Nakia says with a smile, pulling Steve’s attention from you.

“It’s my pleasure Mrs. Mayor.” It’s no surprise that Nakia is just as much mayor as T’Challa. They run the city like a King and Queen would. The people of the city completely adore her and Steve isn’t sure that T’Challa would have won without her by his side. “You always support the best charities.”

“Education in this city is lacking and anything we can do to help support the teachers is more than a little important.”

“I agree completely.” Steve says and she laughs softly. So that’s what he donated to.

“I know you only came to see a certain someone.” She teases and Steve chuckles lowly. “Where is she?”

“Stepped out I’m afraid. But, I did still donate to the cause.”

“Which I do appreciate.” She tells him earnestly.

Steve spends time talking with T’Challa and after a while Tony and Rhody make their way over. Steve glances to where you and Clint had been standing and when he doesn’t see you he begins to search the crowd for you. That’s when he sees Clint watching him from a few feet away, Steve shoots him a puzzled look and Clint starts toward him.

“Captain, a word.” Clint mutters when he approaches and Steve’s surprised. He thought the man had looked familiar but didn’t realize he was one of his men.

Steve and Clint head down that same hallway he’d brought you down earlier and once the two are out of sight of prying eyes Steve stops and looks at the shorter man.

“Mr. Barton?”

“Hawkeye, Captain.” Clint tells Steve his codename within the family.

“Ah, the Black Widow’s partner.” One of Steve’s best enforcers was Clint’s common law wife. Interesting, it wasn’t that Clint didn’t seem like he could defend himself, it was just that Widow was so hard that this seemingly softer man wouldn’t have come to mind as her longtime partner. Their kid’s names really should’ve been a tip off.

“Yes sir.” Clint affirms with a small smile.

“I’ll assume your boss doesn’t know.”

“She doesn’t. I’d appreciate it if we could keep it that way.” Clint says and Steve nods. He’s got a feeling that you’d fire Clint if you knew and he’s much more comfortable knowing you’ve got a Howlie in your life, it’s better than no protection at all. “She took off, went out back and has been gone for almost an hour now. When I went to find her Sitwell was on his way out back,” Steve starts moving rapidly down the hallway Clint trailing closely behind him. “Her shoes were on a bench. She loves flowers, to the point where she won’t be paying attention to what’s going on or how far she’s gone.” Steve can hear the tension his Hawkeye’s voice which only makes him more anxious.

“How long has it been since you saw Sitwell go out?”

“Maybe fifteen minutes.”

“Shit!” Steve hisses and moves faster. He’s not an idiot, Sitwell did something to you while you were together and he has this gut feeling that trouble is brewing.

“Steve!” He hears you shriek from outside and he pulls a knife from his pocket and flips it open as he sprints out of the room. He doesn’t even bother with the stairs and instead hurdles the short porch railing using his free hand on the railing to boost himself over. He lands on the ground and stalks over to Sitwell.

“What did I tell you?” He snarls, you’re frozen in place, one hand trying to pry Sitwell’s hand off of your wrist. His hand is red from scratches, Steve is livid.

His knife moves through the fabric of Sitwell’s shirt like it’s butter. Sitwell drops your arm with a howl of pain. The second you’re free Steve moves you gently behind him.

“Clint, take her inside. Back hallway third room.” Steve orders never taking his eyes off of Sitwell. He hears Clint coaxing you back inside and Sitwell glares angrily back at Steve while holding his hand over the cut Steve gave him. He waits until he can’t hear you anymore then steps closer to Sitwell.

“You’re Hydra aren’t you?” He sneers his knife rests at the hallow of Sitwell’s neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The other man lies. Steve presses his blade harder against Sitwell’s skin a small bead of blood appears.

“Want to try the truth this time?”

“What if I am? You gonna kill me Captain? I’ve heard you lost the stomach for it. You’ve got some bitch doing it for-“ Sitwell never finishes his sentence. He hits his knees, already dead, before falling face down onto the grass. Steve wipes the blood off his blade with the back of Sitwell’s jacket. He puts his phone to his ear as he stalks away from the body.

“Falcon. I need a body clean up. Back of the event I’m at. Now.”

“On it Cap.” Steve makes his way inside and to Tony who he pulls aside.

“Jasper Sitwell is dead. He was Hydra. Clean up is on the way.” He murmurs into the Commissioner’s ear. The older man nods once then moves away from Steve and over to his District Attorney. When James Rhodes eyes meet Steve’s he too gives Steve a nod then gets to work.

Satisfied that they’ve got him covered Steve heads back down the hallway toward the room he’d told Clint to take you to.

“I’m not staying here! I’m not his property Clint! I just want to go home!” You pull the door open on the word home, stopping suddenly as a surprised, “Oh,” falls from your lips.

“Doll. Are you alright?” Steve asks gently.

“I would like to go home.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Clint interjects, Steve would agree with Clint but the look on your face nearly breaks him.

“Are you alright?” Steve asks again.

“Please move Steve. I want to go home.”

“I’ll take you home, I just need to know you’re okay first.”

“I-“ you swallow thickly, “I’m scared.” You whisper so softly he almost misses it. 

“What happened Doll?”

“They were talking about kidnapping me to get to you. Someone named Pierce wants you dead.”

“Ah, yes. Pierce.” Rumlow has been busy if they already know about you. “Do they know you heard Doll?”

“Jasper does, I think. He’s Hydra too! Like are Clint and I the only people in this city not in the mob?”

“Unfortunately Doll it seems Hydra thinks you are in my family.” He says gently and to his astonishment tears form in your eyes. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Steve doesn’t know what to do when one of those tears run down your cheek so he does the only thing he can think of and gently wipes the tear from your cheek. You stifle a soft sob and after covering your face with your hands lean in toward Steve. When he glances up at Clint the other man pantomimes wrapping his arms around you so Steve does and you melt into him.

God that wasn’t what he was expecting at all. You fit so nicely against him, the top of your head just coming to his chin, your face in the space by his collarbone. He keeps his arms around you as your sobs slow and you calm.

“Take me home please.” You whisper.

“Okay.” Steve agrees, except he’s taking you to his home. Not yours. He needs to know you’re safe and even if he posts someone outside your house that’s not safe enough. “Come on, we can go the back way out.” Steve says with a hand on your back, he guides you down a few hallways and to where his car is parked. He holds the passenger side door open for you and you slide in without a word then pull your skirt in. Once everything is out of the way Steve closes the door and makes his way around the front of his dark grey Camaro.

You don’t say anything the whole ride. You don’t even look out the window, you just stare quietly at your phone in your lap. Steve’s never seen this side of you, you’ve always been so feisty and fiery and honestly the fact that you’re not now has him concerned.

You don’t even react when Steve pulls into his garage.

“Doll? We’re here.”

“What? You glance up and your expression hardens. “This isn’t home.”

“This is my home. It’s just for a couple nights, it’s safer.”

“No. Steve no!” The panic is evident in your voice as you bound out of his car. Steve is out and after you in seconds easily catching you before you can leave the garage. He pins you between him and the wall.

“Talk to me Doll.” His voice is gentle, the last thing he wants to do is scare you more. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”


	6. Chapter 6

You stare at him wide eyed, your chest is heaving with heavy breaths. You’re not sure if they’re from anger or fear or something else.

“Come on Doll. Talk to me.” He whispers, you can feel the heat of him he’s so close. “What happened to make you distrust us so much? I haven’t hurt you, I haven’t done anything to deserve this level of hate.”

“I don’t. I don’t hate you.”

“Then-“

“My brother.” You blurt. You haven’t even told Clint about this and now for some dumb reason you’re telling Steve? “Just after l got my shop he came down to help me set everything up. He was mistaken for someone in one of the mobs and was killed. He was the only family I had left. Our parents died in a car crash when I was ten and he was 22. He changed colleges and moved back home to take care of me. I owed him so much, and he was finally getting back to his own life, when someone in one of your stupid mobs killed him.”

“Oh Doll. I’m so sorry. Do you want me to find out who did it?”

“They basically told me that there was no way to.”

“Who did? The cops?” You nod, “Oh honey, I have way more pull than the cops.”

“What, what if it was you?”

“I don’t do random killings Doll. If I’m gonna take someone out it’s gonna be for a good reason and they’re gonna know exactly why.”

“Is Jasper dead?” You don’t know why you’re asking, you know the answer.

“He won’t bother you again.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I know. Sweetheart, shit sorry, Doll, can we go inside please?” Your heart warms at his awareness of that nickname, he must’ve realized that it was what Jasper had called you and why you hated it so much. You realize then that since his first confrontation with Jasper Steve has made a conscious decision to avoid calling you Sweetheart.

“One more question.” You kind of like the safe feeling of being between him and the wall at your back. Steve nods, “Is Clint one of yours?”

“What makes you say that?” He asks, his face unreadable but somehow you know.

“Oh my god.” You grumble, “Does Natasha know?” The look in his eyes confirms everything, and you suddenly have a sinking feeling that Natasha is also a Howlie.

“Are you upset?” He asks and you sigh, dropping your head back against the wall.

“I mean, I guess not.” You’re still not thrilled about the whole situation but you adore Clint and his family. If they’re all Howlies, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Sam, how can you say that they’re all bad when they’ve all been so kind to you?

“Will you come inside? Please?” You don’t respond right away, searching those eyes of his before giving him a slow nod. He looks relieved as he steps away and holds out a hand for yours. You don’t take his hand, instead you clutch your handbag to your chest. Steve doesn’t look offended, instead he ushers you ahead of him and into his home. He turns off his alarm off before arming it again and you slowly start to relax. His home is very nice, it’s open with dark hardwood floors. There are wide windows over white marble countertops. This space blends into a living room and dining room. There are French doors on the same side of the room as the TV and a bathroom is tucked next to it.

“You have a lovely home.” You say softly, you’re starting to have real doubts that he’s a mobster. This doesn’t look like the kind of place a mob boss would live in.

“Thank you. Can I get you anything to eat? Or drink?”

“I’m okay.” You say but your stomach betrays you, growling loudly.

“I don’t mind Doll.”

“Honestly, I want out of this dress more than anything. What’s your solution for that?” He chuckles then guides you to those French doors you’d noticed and you quickly realize that it’s his bedroom. He disappears behind yet another door and you take the opportunity to study his room. His bed is large, covered by a dark grey blanket an armchair sits next to it by another set of large windows. Slung over the back of the armchair is a well used quilt.

“Here you go Doll.”

“Thanks.” You take the clothes from him, “Could you start my zipper please?” He hums softly and you move your hair out of the way. His fingers brush against the skin of your neck when he tugs the zipper of your dress to the center of your back. Honestly it’s one of the sexiest things that’s ever happened to you. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done getting changed. Just leave your dress on the chair.”

“Okay.” You agree and he leaves the room closing the door softly behind him and you finish unzipping your dress then you quickly tug the white t-shirt that Steve gave you on then with your dress on the floor you step into the large grey sweatpants. You have to roll them several times before they sort of fit. After laying your dress on the armchair you go back out to the kitchen where Steve’s back is toward you as he works on something at the stove.

“Hey, pancakes okay?” He asks glancing back at you, his eyes softening as he takes you in in his clothes.

“Did Clint tell you that breakfast is my favorite meal?”

“Nope, I just figured how can you go wrong with breakfast food?”

“Fair.” You agree as you lean next to the oven watching him work. “I’m surprised, no chocolate chips?” He huffs a laugh at you before perfectly flipping one of the pancakes.

“Next time Doll.” He promises and butterflies flit through your stomach at his words.

“How long am I supposed to stay here?”

“I’d like you to stay for a week-“

“A week!”

“But I know that isn’t going to happen.” He finishes and you gape up at him. “How about the weekend?”

“How about the night?” You argue back and he raises a brow at you.

“How about the weekend.” He counters again and you groan loudly.

“Fine!” You cry, “But only if these pancakes don’t suck. I can’t stay with a man who can’t cook good pancakes.”

“You won’t be disappointed Doll.” Steve grins down at you and you have to look away, god he’s charming.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You could get out a couple plates. Cupboard by the sink.” You do ask he asks and set them on the counter next to him then go on the hunt for forks, cups and syrup. Steve just lets you explore his well stocked kitchen. “How many do you want Doll?”

“Uh, three. I may have skipped dinner, and lunch.”

“Three pancakes.” Steve says passing you a plate with a flourish. You sit down at the table and after he grabs some juice from the fridge he joins you at the table. You eat in comfortable silence, and the pancakes are so good. They’re light, fluffy, buttery and completely hit the spot.

“How were they Doll?”

“Where am I sleeping?” You sigh in defeat and he grins over at you.

“Your choice, I have a guest room or in my room.” You scowl over at him and he meets your annoyed gaze with an amused one of his own. “Can’t blame me for trying, I like having you close.” You rapidly realize that he was just talking about sleeping and not where your mind had gone.

“You don’t want to share a bed with me. I’m a kicker.” You lie trying to calm your rapidly pounding heart.

“Good to know.” Steve says with a small smirk. Damn him. “Are you ready for bed now or would you rather watch a movie or something on tv?”

“I’m good either way.” You tell him as you stand and bring your plate to the sink. You rinse your plate and put it and your cup in the dishwasher then get started on washing the dishes Steve used to cook your late dinner.

“What are you doing?”

“Washing dishes. I don’t expect you to wait on me.” He slides his own plate and cup into the dishwasher then starts to dry what dishes you’ve washed and put them away. It’s strange doing such domestic things with him.

You don’t speak again until you’ve finished with the dishes. “Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I go to my shop tomorrow?”

“Yea, I’ll bring you.” You nod then wander your way over to the guest room, “ready for bed Doll?”

“Yea, as you know I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Goodnight then Doll.” He says softly and you give him a tired smile then close the door. You peel off his sweatpants and your bra then climb into bed.

Sleep comes quickly, the next morning you wake to the smell of coffee and bacon. You could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

When you come ambling out of his guest room in just his long T-shirt Steve’s heart jumps into his throat. He doesn’t think that you realize that you’re not wearing pants and as much as he wants to tell you that you’re not wearing pants he knows that you’ll freak out and be embarrassed.

“Did you make coffee and bacon?” You mumble and Steve can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips.

“I did. And waffles.” He confirms and is rewarded by a soft smile. “Want yours now or do you want a shower?”

“I’ll shower at home. I may need to borrow these to...get...home.” You trail off as you realize that you’re not wearing the sweatpants. He can see it on your face but instead of teasing you like he wants to Steve just turns and pulls on an oven mitt and grabs your plate of food from where he had it warming. When he turns you’re back in the bedroom grabbing the pants you’d left there when you come back out you’ve got them on again. It doesn’t calm him in anyway to see you in his clothes.

Steve answers a few emails while you eat, neither of you talk much but that’s okay. He texts Clint and warns him that you know he and Natasha are Howlies and he also informs the man that you have no idea Nat is Steve’s best enforcer. Although you had no real reaction to the fact that he’d killed Sitwell that doesn’t mean you’d like or be okay with spending time with an enforcer.

He’s still surprised you’re okay with spending time with him. Not that you’d necessarily wanted to but you seem to be relaxing just fine.

“Steve?”

“Yea Sugar?” He asks trying out a new nickname, when you wrinkle your nose at him and he laughs. “Not a fan of that one?”

“Not particularly.”

“Alright. I’ll stick with Doll, what’s up?”

“Can we go back to my place now? I’ve got some orders to get ready and I usually have time to do that today. Clint works weekdays so he can have time with his kids on the weekend.

“It’s nice of you that you let him have time with his family.”

“It’s important. I’d do anything to have another hour with my family.” You say softly, Steve had forgotten about your family history and he gives you a sad smile.

“Sorry Doll.”

“It’s alright, you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Give me five and we can go okay? Let’s grab your dress.” He stands and leads you back into his bedroom then opens the gun safe and slides his holster on before putting his guns into each holder. He can feel your eyes on him, he slips a knife into his boot and another into the back of his jeans before turning to you. There’s something on your face that he can’t read, but it isn’t hatred, it’s not even fear. You’re holding your dress already and he gently guides you out and back to his car. He could get used to seeing you in his car, in his house.

It’s not a long drive to the flower shop, just long enough for you to go through your emails and copy down what kinds of flowers you need to order for next week. You’re still looking at your phone when you get out of the car, it’s not until you miss the place for the key that you look up then gasp in horror.

Steve’s hand flies to his gun as a reflex. “Doll?”

“My shop. Oh my god, oh my god.” You mutter staring wide-eyed inside the building. Steve gently takes the key from your hand and unlocks the door, he pushes the door open then waits for you to enter. When you don’t he glances back over at you. Despair is written all over your face, your mouth slightly open, your eyes wide, small pants fall from your lips. Steve slides his gun back under his jacket and gently takes your hand.

“Come on Doll, I’ve got you it’s gonna be okay.”

“Clint.” You whisper as your eyes fill with tears. “I- Clint.”

“You want me to call him?” You nod and Steve puts his phone to his ear.

“Captain?”

“Can you come down to the shop? Someone destroyed the place.”

“Oh god.” Clint mutters, “How bad is she?”

“Only got out your name.”

“I’ll be there in less than ten. Try to keep her calm, bring her upstairs. She grows some plants up there, hopefully they’re okay.”

“If they’re not?”

“Prepare for tears.”

“Thanks.” Steve says before hanging up and shoving his phone into his pocket. “Doll? You wanna go upstairs? Maybe shower real quick so when Clint gets here you can get to work?” When you don’t move Steve takes one of your small hands in his and gently pulls you to the door to your house. He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, listening for anyone who might be lingering around waiting for you and when he doesn’t hear anything he leads you up the stairs.

He wasn’t sure what to expect but your space is literally the most perfect thing he could’ve imagined. You have a studio but it’s got these massive windows that let in a ton of light. There’s a bookshelf that blocks off what he assumes must be your bed from the rest of the room and flowering vines tumble from the very top. When he can catch a glimpse through he can see books, picture frames and other knickknacks on the square shelves. You’ve got a couple of hanging baskets in front of your window by a well used yellow armchair and even more plants on the coffee table. There also seems to be some sort of herbs in small pots in the kitchen.

“Oh thank god.” You whisper as you go to check on the rest of your home. The fact that your plants up here are okay seems to quell some of you anxiety. “Make yourself at home.” You tell him disappearing behind the wall of flowers and he sits down in that yellow armchair and just watches out the window. He hears a door close as you head into the bathroom and he pulls his phone out once more to call Bucky.

“What’s up?”

“Hey, her shop was destroyed last night. Anyone hear anything about it?”

“I haven’t but I can call around.”

“Thanks Buck.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yea. She spent the night at my place, in the guest room.” He adds before Bucky can ask.

“I’ll let you know what I find out.” Bucky says before hanging up.

A few minutes later you come out of the bathroom in your own clothes, a pair of shorts and a tank top, your eyes are puffy like you’d cried in the shower and your hair is wrapped in a towel on top of your head. He stands catching your attention.

“You okay Doll?”

“I will be. I just can’t stop thinking about how much it’s going to cost to fix everything. I’m going to lose revenue because I can’t fill orders for the next week at least and that’s going to cut into my profits. I’m just glad that they didn’t come up here and kill my plants up here. These ones especially,” You gingerly touch the hanging vines, “took a long time to grow.”

“They’re beautiful Doll.”

“Thanks.” You sigh softly, “is Clint on his way?”

“Yea, I can go down there and wait for him if you’d like.”

“That’d be great. Thank you Steve.” He nods and leaves you to get to ready.

Clint is coming through the door when Steve gets back down to your shop. He has almost the same look of shock on his face that you did.

“What the fuck man.” Clint groans and Steve nods.

“I need to know how to fix this.” He tells Clint softly.

“Money. If you can throw some money at this we can get things taken care of much faster. We need a clean up crew, clearly we need to replace all the coolers, and flowers. If you give me your card I’ll get to work.” Steve pulls his wallet out of his pocket. “I’ll get her to go to the local market and get some flowers to get us through the week.”

“I’m going to go with her. Clint, funds are not an issue. Spend whatever you need to.”

“Thanks Captain.” Clint says as he moves up your stairs on his way to convince you to go to the market. When you come down with your purse slung over your shoulder a few minutes later he knows that Clint was successful.

“You coming with me?” You ask him with a raised brow.

“I’d love to Doll.” He didn’t want to let you out of his sight, not today for sure, after seeing the damage of your place he’s hoping that you take the threat seriously.

“Alright. I guess I feel safer with those guns of yours.” You mutter half heartedly and Steve laughs softly.

“I’m glad.” You suddenly slip your hand into the crook of his arm and hold tightly to him.

“You okay Doll?”

“Yea, is this okay?”

“More than. It was just out of character for you so I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I may have been a bit, harsh on you.” You admit softly and Steve’s heart soars.


	8. Chapter 8

As you’d climbed your step ladder to water your plants on the bookshelf that you used as a divider for your bedroom you’d heard Clint come into your apartment.

“Hey boss.”

“Steve isn’t in here.” You snap.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you okay? I needed a job and you needed help and we just clicked so well. I just, I needed family just as much as you did.”

“I still wish you would’ve told me you were a Howlie.” You tell him as you carefully water each plant.

“Would you have let me stay?” He challenges and you sigh heavily.

“Okay, fine. You’re probably right.”

“Probably?” He scoffs and as much as you hate to admit it he’s right.

“Okay you’re right! Damn!” You huff and he laughs softly.

“You know what else I’m right about?”

“What’s that?” You ask climbing down from your spot.

“You should take Steve to the market. We need flowers and he needs to feel like he’s doing something to help. Man looked like a lost puppy when he came downstairs.”

“Fine,” you groan dramatically causing Clint to laugh again.

“I know you spent the night at his house. I also know you well enough to know that if you didn’t want to you would have left.”

“He had an alarm, and that guest bed was double the size of mine.”

“I’m glad you were there, being here could’ve been more than a little dangerous.”

“This is exactly what I didn’t want Clint, I just want to be left to my flowers.”

“I know, but unfortunately that isn’t a realistic option right now.” Clint says passing you your purse. “He’s not a bad dude. All he’s done since you first met him is protect you. What’s so wrong with that?”

“The mob accidentally killed my brother.” You admit softly, Clint needs to know now, before it didn’t matter. But now? He should understand where your fear and distrust comes from.

“I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You know me, I play everything close to the vest.”

“Maybe try to let him in. He might surprise you.” Clint says softly passing you your purse. You give him a suspicious glare and he gently pushes you toward the stairs and with a heavy sigh you move down the stairs. Steve is standing in the midst of the damage, a small frown on his face.

“You coming with me?” You ask him with a raised brow.

“I’d love to Doll.” You can see the tension leave his shoulders, like that wasn’t what he was expecting to happen and he shoves his phone into his pocket.

“Alright. I guess I feel safer with those guns of yours.” You mutter half heartedly and Steve laughs softly.

“I’m glad.” He says and for some reason you feel this need to be touching him. To feel safe and you’ve got no idea where this urge is coming from but you follow it and weave a hand into the crook of his arm.

“You okay Doll?” He asks, glancing down at you.

“Yea, is this okay?” You’re suddenly worried you’ve made him uncomfortable.

“More than.” He quickly assures you, “It was just out of character for you so I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I may have been a bit, harsh on you.” You admit softly, unable to look up at him. “Clint told me that I should give you a chance. Since he and Natasha trust you enough to be part of your organization and I trust them. Maybe for once I’m wrong.”

“I, I don’t know what to say. I’m glad you don’t hate me anymore.”

“I never hated you, it was more your lifestyle. I still don’t love it but I do feel safer with you around.”

“So you’re not going to fight me on staying at my place for the rest of the weekend?”

“Now I didn’t say that.” You tell him, you’re not just going to roll over and let him run your life.

“You agreed to the weekend.” He says, the side of his mouth lifting in a little smirk.

“What if I go to Clint’s?” You offer.

“What about his kids?” Steve counters, the twins, you’d never forgive yourself if something happened to them. “If you’re being targeted the safest place for you is with me.”

“You can’t cage me Steve, I’m too wild for that.” You warn him as the market comes into view.

“I’m not trying to cage you but you’re like an endangered species.” You can’t help but laugh at the comparison.

“Like an elephant?”

“I was thinking a tiger but if you like elephant better that’s fine too.” You pull out your phone and quickly find the flowers you need and send them in a text to Steve.

“I sent you the flowers we’re looking for. I like elephants, they’re smart and compassionate and they grieve when someone they love dies. Besides they have the cutest ears.” This earns you a laugh from Steve as he opens the text from you.

Steve proves to be surprisingly good at finding the flowers that you need, he ends up convincing you to let him buy some of them for you. Usually you’d say no but you keep seeing the destruction in your shop. So much broken glass, all of the coolers had been destroyed, the flowers had been thrown all over the shop and stomped on. There had been holes in the walls, all of the windows had been broken and your counter looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it. The register was gone too, along with any money you’d left in it, a mistake you wouldn’t be making again.

“Doll? Where’d you go?” Steve’s hands are gentle when they cup your face pulling your attention back to the present. You pull away from him with a sad smile.

“Sorry.”

“Your shop?” He asks and you nod. “There’s no reason to be sorry. Anything I can do to help, just ask okay?”

“Can you find out who did it and tell your friends. Not your family, I don’t need anyone dead.”

“Bucky’s already on it.” You look up at him in surprise, “I’ve got you Doll.” You’re surprisingly touched by the fact that he’s already on it.

“Do you have somewhere I could work while I get my shop fixed up?”

“My basement? It’s not completely finished and it doesn’t have those windows like your place does but it’s got a couple small windows and it’s cool, not a cold as one of your fridges but better than the upstairs room would be.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“Not at all Doll.” He tenses suddenly, “Stay behind me.” He whispers his hand going to the back of his pants where he’s got one of his knives. He spins around with it in his hand and a low growl falls from his lips.

“Down Rogers. She’s one of ours.” A pretty brunette woman says folding her arms over her chest.

“Excuse me?” Steve snaps.

“Her brother placed her under our protection just before he died.”

Now it’s your turn to gape at the woman. Your brother did what now?

“I think you must be confused Maria, she isn’t part of our lifestyle.”

“Who do you think has kept the interested parties, yourself included, away from her for the last five years.”

“Yea, hi. Not to interrupt your conversation about me but what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Before your brother died he came to the head of my family, Fury, and asked him to place you under our protection.”

“Well you suck at protecting me.” You sneer folding your arms across your chest.

“Excuse me?” This Maria woman snaps back, her eyes cold.

“Have you seen her shop Maria?” Steve asks calmly, his arm blocks you from her.

“No?”

“Someone did a real number on it last night. Not sure who but it’s bad. Bucky is looking into it if you’d like to get someone looking into it too that might be a good idea.”

“We’ll get right on that. But for now I think it’s best if she comes with me.”

“No.” Steve snarls lowly and to her credit Maria doesn’t move, not even a flinch.

“I don’t think that’s your decision to make Rogers.” She says softly looking at you.

“Why should I come with you? Steve has kept me safe the last two days and you haven’t.”

“But we kept you off their radar for four years, that was your protection. Don’t you think that since you met Steve the amount of danger in your life has increased? Before the Howlies came into your life you were safe. And I can tell you what you want to know about your brother.” It’s that one sentence that completely catches your attention. What could she possibly know about your brother? Does she know who killed Phil?

“You’ll answer all of my questions?”

“Yes.” She assures and you look over at Steve.

“Doll,” he breathes softly.

“I need to know.” You tell him, practically begging him to understand the choice you’re making and why you’re making it. “I’ll go with you. Just for tonight and then I want to be brought back home.”

“To my place Maria,” Steve interjects, “until your shop is secure again.” He says to you before pulling you into a gentle hug. “You need me you call.” He murmurs into your ear and you nod before turning and following Maria into the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve doesn’t want you to go with Maria, but he understands why you feel like you need to. And it’s not that he doesn’t trust Maria, he really doesn’t trust anyone, not with your protection.

So, he watches you walk away, when you glances back over your shoulder and give him a nervous smile it takes everything in him to not chase you down and convince you to come home with him. But he doesn’t. He just watches you leave, like you’d told him earlier he can’t control you.

Instead he focuses on what he can control, the flowers you’ve bought are all going to his place so he texts Natasha asking her to meet the delivery people there. Then he heads back to your shop. When he walks in he’s surprised by the amount of work that’s already going on. Clint has six people in the building and it’s almost completely gutted and cleared out already.

“Woah.” Steve mutters drawing Clint’s attention.

“Yea, we’re making progress. Where-?”

“Apparently her brother wasn’t as innocent as she was led to believe. He was with Shield.”

“What?” Clint breathes, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Maria came, took her under their protection.” Steve tells the other man, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And you just let them?” Clint gapes up at Steve, “You said you’d protect her! I can’t believe you just let them take her! If something happens to her-“

“Hawkeye!” Steve snarls cutting Clint off. Steve uses Clint’s code name to remind him just who exactly he’s talking to. “I didn’t have much of a choice. Technically, if her brother put her under their protection she’s theirs to protect. If I deny them that and she doesn’t it could start a war and we need Shield on our side.” Steve says with forced calm. “It’s only the one night, Maria will bring her back to my place tomorrow. That was the agreement.”

“Oh. My apologies Captain.” Clint says before pulling Steve’s credit card out of his pocket, “Don’t want to forget to give you this back.” He says passing it to Steve. “I’ve got receipts for everything.”

“Perfect thanks. Send them to Vision.” Steve tucks his card back into his wallet. “Do you need anything else?”

“No Captain.”

“I’m going to head out then, I’ve got some work to do. Call if you need anything, or if she calls you.”

“Will do Sir.” Clint says with a small nod and Steve heads back to his house.

He doesn’t get much work done, you’ve wormed your way into his life and as much as he loves it and as much as he wanted this Steve wasn’t expecting to care so much. At least not this quickly. All he can do is anxiously wait for tomorrow.

The day drags and Steve ends up staring blankly into the fridge at midnight despite not being hungry. He’s so lost in thought that he almost misses his phone ringing. He answers it blindly, not looking at the screen before doing so.

“Yea?”

“Steve?” Your voice fills his ear, soft and unsure.

“Yea Doll. It’s me.”

“Will, will you come get me?”

“Of course. Are you at Nick’s or Maria’s?” He asks already moving to the garage.

“Uh, neither. I sort of took off.”

“What? Where are you?” Steve freezes in place, eyes wide in horror. You’re out in someone else’s territory without protection.

“Well, I told Maria I wanted to leave when they made it clear that they weren’t actually going to tell me what happened to my brother. I asked to be brought to you and they ignored me. So I left.”

“Where are you Doll?” Steve is trying to remain calm, he’s already on his motorcycle, it’s easier to get somewhere fast on his bike.

“Um, 107th and Brooklyn Ave.”

“There’s a bar, Happy’s, two blocks down on 105th. Get there and tell them Cap sent you. They’ll keep you safe until I can get there.” He tells you, thankful for the Bluetooth in his helmet.

“I’m sorry. I’ve stressed you out.”

“No, no Doll I’m glad you called. Why didn’t you stay at Maria’s?”

“Long story.” You grumble and Steve can’t help the smile on his face.

“Why don’t you tell me anyway Doll?”

“Well, Maria took me to Fury’s house and they asked me if I wanted to be part of Shield. I told them no, but I did want to know about my brother. They only told me that he was a member of Shield and that if I wanted their protection any longer I’d need to join them. That was when I told them I wanted to leave, that I wanted, uh, wanted to leave. They wouldn’t take me and said that if you came to get me there you’d be breaking some treaty. I didn’t want you to get hurt or in trouble and so I just left.” You’re rambling and the fact that he still has you on the phone is more than a little relief.

“Are you at Happy’s yet Doll?”

“I’m like two buildings away. I’m sorry.”

“No, no Doll there’s no need to be sorry.” He reassures you, thankful that he’s only a few minutes away.

“Uh, hi. Cap sent me?”

“Come on in.” A male voice says, one that he recognizes as one of the regular guys. Good.

“Doll give him your phone please.” Steve says, hoping you’ll hear him.

“Hello?”

“This is The Captain. Who is this?”

“Uh, my name is Ned.”

“Alright Ned. That woman that just walked in is under my protection, if anything happens to her it’s on your head.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Give her the phone back.”

“You’re getting awful bossy Steve.” Your voice fills his ear again and he huffs a laugh.

“I’m almost there Doll. Please, for my sanity, stay in the bar.”

“Fine.” You grumble and Steve turns into the street that Happy’s is on. He guns it and pulls up onto the sidewalk halting his bike with a screech. He doesn’t even take his helmet off before stalking past the doorman and into the bar. He sees you standing in the corner talking to Happy and with three large strides has you wrapped possessively in his arms.

“Steve!” You squeak in surprise but your arms wrap around him on instinct. Happy laughs at him but Steve doesn’t care.

“Goddamn Doll don’t ever scare me like that again.” He says, not sure if you can actually hear him or not.

“Can you take this helmet off?” You ask without letting you go with one arm he pulls his helmet off with his free hand.

“You’re okay?”

“Yea, yea I’m okay.” Your voice is soft in his ear, he walks you backwards into Happy’s office and he hears the door close behind him. “Steve?”

“Fuckin’ scared me Doll.”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to be back with you. I never felt safe with them. Not like I do with you, Clint and Natasha.” You admit and god does Steve’s heart soar. He loves how your softer body feels against his, he could get used to this.

Steve doesn’t let you go for a good couple of minutes. Just keeps you caged in his arms and honestly in Steve’s opinion that’s the best place for you.

“Can I take you home Doll? Back to my place?”

“Do you have another helmet?”

“I do.”

“Then take me home.” You say and Steve’s heart nearly stops in his chest. Visions of his home being yours play through his head. He finally lets you go then and you follow him out the door and to his still running bike. Steve passes you his extra helmet, one usually reserved for Natasha, and you tug it on then snap it under your chin. He climbs onto his bike and you slide on behind him, your hands gripping at his sides.

“Darlin’ you gotta hold on tighter than that.” He says reaching behind him he grabs your thighs and pulls you flush against his back. “This isn’t gonna be a pleasure cruise.” Your arms wrap around his waist and Steve pulls out onto the street.

Steve flies through the streets, as fast as he dares to go with you on the back of his bike. He rolls into his garage and once the door closes he turns off the bike. You slide off and he follows swinging a leg off the bike.

“Where do you want this?” You ask him shaking the helmet.

“Back in here.” He pops open the seat and you tuck the helmet back inside. “You want some food or anything?”

“I need to get some work done, did my flowers all arrive?” You ask as he guides you into the house.

“Yea they’re here.” He assures before turning his security system off and then back on.

“Perfect, thank you for coming to get me.”

“No problem. Maybe next time call me before you put yourself in danger though.”

“Okay.” You agree then you shock the hell out of him by pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, “Thank you.” You mutter and before you can move away he turns his head and presses his mouth to yours.


	10. Chapter 10

You pull your mouth from Steve’s and blink up at him in surprise before dragging his mouth back down to yours. Steve’s hands rest on your hips as yours cup his jaw, the hair there is course against your hands. Steve tugs you closer until your body is flush against his and when his tongue brushes against your lips they part easily for him. His phone rings and when he goes to pull away a small whine leaves your throat.

“Doll I have to answer that.” He mutters and you groan dropping your head down into his chest as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Yea Buck?” You can’t hear what Bucky is saying but you do like the way that Steve’s voice rumbles through you when he talks. “That’s interesting. Are you sure?” He hums softly then shifts slightly. You feel awkward just hanging out here while he’s on the phone so you move away from him and wander to the basement stairs. You glance over at him and he’s started pacing. You leave him to his business and head down to the basement where you’re greeted by a perfectly set up work station. A small smile graces your lips, this was either Clint or Natasha and when you see the little black spider doodle on a piece of paper you know it was Nat.

You open your email and get started on one of the orders. The familiarity of it is so nice, the thoughtlessness of cutting and setting flowers. It is cool in Steve’s basement but you don’t mind, it’s better for the flowers to stay cool.

You finish four of the six arrangements before Steve comes down. You can’t believe you just made out with him, and how nice it was having his mouth on yours.

“Bad news?” You ask glancing up at him before you continue to work.

“Well, Bucky and Sam found out who trashed your place.”

“Hydra right?”

“Not exactly.” You look up at him in surprise, “Our sources say that it was Shield. The message apparently was for me to back off and for them to scare you into going with them. Which almost worked.”

“Why are you all so dramatic? Like, don’t destroy my shop! Talk to one another! It’s not that hard.”

“Well, it seems we’re going to have the opportunity to talk to them.”

“Why?”

“They’re on their way to take you back to their territory.” Horror courses through you at the thought of going back. They weren’t safe, you never felt safe with them. Steve has this dignified, safe, calming presence about him and they were just chaos. “You can stay here, but you have renounce them and become a Howlie and I know you don’t want to do that.”

“That’s my only choice?”

“For now.”

“What do you mean for now?” You ask and Steve rubs the back of his neck not making eye contact with you. “Steve?”

“If we become, more, a couple, then you’re automatically protected by me.”

“So we do that.”

“Doll, this means you’d have to live here, or at least we’d have to live together. You’d have to come to any and all meetings, you’d have to become my partner.” Your brows furrow at him, you’re confused.

“So, when you say couple do you mean like, wife or like girlfriend?”

“Somewhere in between.”

“Oh, um. I think that’d be okay. As long as we,” you gesture between the two of you with one of your hands, “can take it slow.”

“Of course Doll.” He reassures you as he slowly makes his way over to where you’re standing. It’s like he doesn’t want to scare you. “I’m in this for the long haul.”

“Oh.” You breathe and he smiles down at you.

“Can’t believe you didn’t notice.” He teases and that’s enough to get your head straight.

“So you don’t irritate the hell out of all the women you know? Just the lucky ones?”

“Lucky one Darlin’.” He mumbles before his lips touch yours again and as much as you hate to admit it something about having his lips on yours makes your heart beat faster and your brain get a little fuzzy.

“Yea okay.” You murmur and Steve chuckles lowly.

“Are you sure Doll?”

“As sure as I’m going to be. I can’t go back there Steve. It was like I was a constant ball of stress. They have so many people moving in and out and so much going on. I never felt comfortable and I never felt safe.”

“And you feel safe here?”

“If I didn’t I’d be gone already.” He gives you this soft, sweet smile and brushes some of your hair out of your face. Someone pounds on the front door causing you to jump and for Steve’s grip on you to get more protective. The pounding on the door continues and Steve growls lowly.

“Alright, we need to deal with this now.”

“Alone?”

“No Doll I’ll be there with you.”

“I mean are any of our friends coming?” You ask holding onto his arm. His face softens at the mention of your friends.

“Bucky should be here soon. I can call Clint if you want.” He tells you as you the pair of you make your way upstairs.

“Just, don’t let them take me.” You whisper clinging to his arm.

“You’re not leaving my side Doll.” He promises, his hand wrapping around yours, but you can’t help the anxiety that courses through you. “Maybe only renounce them if you absolutely have to.”

“How will I know?”

“How about I call you darlin?”

“Okay.” You agree then Steve pulls open the door and you’re not surprised to see both Maria and Fury standing on the doorstep looking angry.

“Captain. You broke the treaty.” Maria snarls stepping closer to the doorframe.

“Actually Maria I did no such thing. But you did break your word.” Maria’s jaw drops, “You swore you’d protect her but you didn’t. I ended up going and getting her from Happy’s. She walked all the way to Happy’s ALONE!” He sneers, “If Hydra had taken her you’d have started a war.”

“But they didn’t and she left on her own.” Fury says sounding bored.

“You also told me that you’d tell me about my brother and every time I tried you brushed me off.”

“He was killed by Hydra, what more do you need to know?” Fury continues in that same bored voice.

“Are you kidding me?” You snap and Steve gives your hand a gentle squeeze. You force yourself to take a calming breath. “I want to know why!”

“Not unless you join us. If you join us we’ll tell you everything you want to know.” Maria coos.

“Bullshit you will.”

“Darlin’,” Steve hums.

“I no longer want to be involved with Shield. I’m Steve’s.”

“You’re becoming a Howlie?” Maria’s brows furrow.

“No, she’s my woman.” Steve clarifies his arm wrapping around you and pulling you into his side.

“What.” Fury looks surprised but Maria looks pissed.

“Since when?” She asks.

“We made it official tonight. She’s mine, so get out.” Bucky is coming up the walkway as Steve says this and he freezes in surprise his eyes meet yours before he shakes his head with a small laugh.

“You heard the man. Get lost Fury.” Bucky says as he struts toward the four of you. “Or we’ll make you, which would be a real pity. We’re stronger together.”

“So much drama over one woman.” Fury mutters before saying louder, “Fine. She’s all yours. Our treaty still holds.”

“And you’ll pay for the damage you did to her shop?”

“What? We didn’t do any damage to that damn flower shop.” Maria protests and Bucky scoffs.

“Save it Hill.” Bucky growls and Fury sighs.

“We’ll pay for half.” He huffs.

“Fine.” Steve agrees after a glance down at you and receiving a nod, “Now get out of my territory.”

“The treaty still holds?” Fury asks and Steve nods and the two Shield members leave.

It’s not until they’ve left in their black SUV that you actually relax. Steve’s hand trails up and down your spine in a slow comforting way.

“So when did this happen?”

“Today. It’s all pretty new and we haven’t ironed out any of the details yet.”

“Good choice Darlin.” Bucky says with a smirk at you. “You may not agree with every part of our lifestyle but you’re not gonna find a man better than Steve.”

“As long as I don’t have to be completely involved and can have some ignorance I think I can look past some of that lifestyle stuff. Besides, you’ve all been kind and none of you are even that scary.”

“We haven’t had to be. You’re a peach Darlin.” Steve says pressing a kiss to the crown of your head.

“You two and your old man slang.” You laugh and the two men join in.

“Thanks for coming Buck. You wanna stay the night? Just in case?”

“Yea.” He agrees and you yawn, trying to hide your exhaustion. It’s nearly two in the morning now.

“Doll? You ready for bed?”

“Yea. I only have two bouquets to do tomorrow and they’re late deliveries. I’m going to need to get Peter over here to deliver them tomorrow though.”

“We can deal with that tomorrow okay?” He asks and you nod. Steve leads you into his room, “Night Buck.”

“Night.” Bucky goes into the room you’d slept in last night and you look up at Steve.

“I suppose I’m going to be sleeping in here tonight?”

“Yea Doll. I can sleep in the chair if you want.”

“It’s fine.” You assure him before flopping facedown onto the bed. “I’m exhausted.”

“You wanna change?”

“Just gimme a T-shirt.” You say your voice muffled by his comforter. You hold up a hand and he grins placing a shirt in your hand. Steve ducks into the bathroom and you change quickly before climbing into his bed. You’re almost asleep when he comes back into the room. He arms his security system again then you feel his weight on the bed with you. His hand covers yours and he presses a soft kiss to your forehead before he settles on the bed next to you.

“Night Doll.” He murmurs and then you let sleep overtake you.


	11. Chapter 11

When he wakes the next morning you’re curled around him. Your head is on his shoulder with one of your legs thrown over his leg, and his arm wrapped around your back. He moves slowly so he doesn’t wake you. Reaching for his phone Steve checks the time it’s almost seven, he’s not going to be able to fall back asleep now but he doubts you’ll stay asleep if he moves, so he doesn’t. Instead he checks his emails and responds, one handed, to a couple of them. He’s finished and reading the news when your even breaths change slightly and your body tenses before relaxing again.

“Morning Doll.” Steve murmurs meeting your sleepy gaze.

“Morning. How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, just got caught up on some emails.” He lies with a soft smile.

“You could’ve woken me.”

“Maybe I like having you all curled up next to me.” He flirts and you laugh softly, god he loves that sound, “what do you want to do today?”

“I need to get Peter over here I’ve got several bouquets to deliver, I want to check in with Clint and see what we can do to fix the shop. It’s gonna be tight for a while.”

“Anything you need you tell me okay Doll? Anything I can do to help.”

“Thanks Steve.” You tell him glancing up at him. He takes the opportunity and presses a quick kiss to your lips causing you to laugh.

“Alright, I’m gonna jump in the shower and then I can make some breakfast while you shower. Unless you want to join me.” He says with a smirk knowing that you won’t say yes.

“Cute.” You roll your eyes at him then roll away from him and climb out of the bed. “Is Bucky still here?”

“No. He headed out earlier. Why?”

“I don’t have any pants but I want to get to work.”

“Ah, I’ve got some if you want them.” Steve offers.

“Yea, that’d be a good idea but it can wait until after my shower.”

“Alright Doll.” Steve agrees then heads for the shower as you make your way down to the basement. He showers quickly then heads to the kitchen only to find you there, in his long T-shirt, already cooking breakfast.

“I hope omelettes are okay. They sounded good to me.” You tell him as he stares at you in front of the stove. He can’t do anything but nod as he takes in the sight in front of him, he can’t believe that he’s got you in his home, cooking breakfast like you belong there.

He’s in front of you in two long strides without looking he switches off the stovetop and spins you, your back against the fridge before he presses a hungry kiss to your lips. It takes you a second to respond but when you do your arms wrap around his neck and fingers card through his hair. He pulls his lips from yours and kisses your jaw and you let out this breathy moan that causes Steve’s stomach to roll.

“God Doll.” He groans and you bury your face into the crook of his neck. Your breath is warm against his skin and he can’t imagine being more content.

“What was that for?” You ask into his neck.

“You just looked so beautiful cooking in my kitchen.” He admits and you laugh softly. “I was expecting you to be downstairs and to see you just making yourself at home kinda floored me.”

“I’m not complaining.” You admit and it’s Steve’s turn to laugh. “I don’t expect you to wait on me, you’re just as busy as I am. I want to be your partner, not your underling.”

“Good. I don’t want someone who’s just going to roll over. I do want to be able to spoil you sometimes though, if that’s okay?”

“Again, I’m not going to complain.” You say with another soft laugh. He gives you another quick kiss before stepping away. You look up at him with a little smirk on your face and god it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“Do you want any help with breakfast?” Steve offers in an attempt to stay here with you. He should go check in on some things with Clint, Nat and Vision, but he’d rather just stay with you.

“Nah, why don’t you just pull what you want out of the fridge.” You click the stovetop back on, “I did mine first because I didn’t know what you put in your omelette.” Steve does as you ask before starting to his office. He glances at you over his shoulder and as he does so sees some unnatural movement in the trees by the edge of his home.

“Breakfast can wait.” He says turning on his heel and pulling his gun from it’s place near his heart.

“What?” You turn and horror crosses your face when you see the gun, “Steve?” He wraps an arm around your waist and hits the ground with you on top of him as two shots ring out. “What’s going on?” There’s a terrified edge to your voice.

“There’s someone outside at the edge of the woods. Best guess would be Hydra.” He rolls so you’re next to him, “Come on Doll.” Steve moves quickly his free hand wrapped around yours.

“Where are we going?”

“My car, it’s bullet proof and then I can get you to a safe house.”

“Are you sure that’s completely necessary?” You ask from behind him, “I really need to work.”

“Do you trust me?” Steve asks glancing over at you.

“Yes.” You don’t hesitate to answer.

“Okay,” Steve changes his plan in that instant, “do you still have that knife?”

“You mean the one you left in my shop?”

“Yea,” You nod, “Okay come on.” He says pulling you into his room then into his closet. “Now, stay right here.” He says pressing your back against the wall next to the door, “if anyone other than me comes in I want you to take that knife and stab them with it. Right it the gut okay?”

“Where are you going?”

“To get these guys.”

“What!” Your eyes widen and hands grasp his shirt at his waist. “You can’t go out there!”

“I’ll be okay Doll, I’ll be okay.”

“Please don’t leave me.” You plead, tears welling in those expressive eyes of yours. He presses a kiss to your lips then steps away before you can stop him.

“Stay here Darlin’ I’ll be right back. I told you, I’m in this for the long haul.” He closes his closet door then takes his other gun from the nightstand and stalks out of his house.

They don’t see him coming and he shoots two rounds, thankful that the nearest neighbor is over two miles away, the man crumbles to the ground with a cry of agony. He’s not dead, yet, but Steve needs to know who this is and why they’re here. Steve makes his way around the house taking down two more men, one with another bullet and the third with his knife. They aren’t as lucky as the first man, Steve had gotten rapidly more angry and took it out on the Hydra men surrounding his home. Steve makes his way back to the first man who is still conscious and puts pressure on the man’s bleeding leg, right on the oozing wound causing the smaller man to cry out.

“Who are you?” He snarls, guns ready.

“Justin. Hammer.” The man whimpers, “Hydra sent me.” Not real tough for a Hydra guy.

“What’s the plan here? Ambush?”

“Distraction.”

“What?” Steve hisses the surprise causing him to push harder still on the man’s wound.

“They want the girl! They think you’ll do anything to keep her safe!” They’re not wrong.

“I should kill you.” Steve growls and Justin begins to cry, Steve knocks him on the back of the head with the butt of his gun and Justin crumples to the ground. He takes the gun off of the man then goes running back to the house.

They’re not taking you anywhere. He moves into his home quickly and quietly, he goes directly to his room the closet door is open and he can hear someone groaning.

“Doll?”

“Steve-“ his name is cut off by a soft sob and Steve’s heart leaps into his throat. He moves around the dresser and sees a man’s body lying on the floor of his bedroom. Blood leaks from his side, and in a slightly sick way Steve is more than a little proud of you especially when he sees exactly who it is that you’ve stabbed.

“Well, well, well, hello Alexander.” He purrs before stepping over the older man and making his way to the back of his closet where you’ve hidden yourself and crouches down. Your shirt, well actually his shirt, is torn and there’s some blood on it but other than that you look okay.

“Is he going to die Steve?” You ask, looking up at him with eyes filled with tears.

“Not from you Doll.” Steve says gathering you into his arms, “it’s gonna be okay Doll, I’ve got you.”


	12. Chapter 12

You can’t stop shaking. And you kinda feel like you’re going to throw up. Or maybe pass out. Your heart is beating so fast, from the moment Steve leaves you can’t seem to calm yourself down. ‘Stab anyone who comes in that isn’t me’ he says like it’s not a big deal, like you won’t kill a man if you do that. You hear two rapid pops and you have to bite your lip to keep the sobs at bay, when you hear Steve’s bedroom door open you hardly breathe. You want to believe that it’s Steve but when there’s another gunshot you know that it couldn’t be.

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” A cold voice says and as cheesy as it is it’s probably the scariest thing you’ve ever heard. “Are you under the bed?” The voice taunts, “nooo, oh I know. He hid you in the closet.” Your hand is sweating, you can’t do this. Oh god you can’t do this. Sure enough the closet door swings open and a grey haired man is standing there smirking at you. “My, my, my you are a pretty thing.” He sees the knife in your hand then and chuckles softly. “He left you a knife to protect you? Interesting.” He goes to take it from you when you do exactly as Steve said. You stab him, he doesn’t go down, instead he grabs your shirt with a snarl. You kick one of his knees causing it to snap backwards with a sickening crack. That’s when he goes down, howling in pain. You don’t know if he’s got a gun so you take the opportunity to bury yourself in the back of Steve’s closet.

You can hardly hear the man moaning in pain your heart is pounding in your ears so loudly.

“Doll!” Steve’s voice sounds panicked.

“Steve.” You choke out his name. You’re suddenly aware of Steve crouching in front of you, “Is he gonna die Steve?”

“Not from you Doll.” He says gently pulling you into him, “it’s gonna be okay Doll, I’ve got you.” His voice is low and soothing, he scoops you up from your place on the floor then calmly walks over the man in the doorway and to the guest bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t kill him.” You whisper grabbing his sleeve, “please, don’t kill him.”

“Why not? He would kill me.”

“Be better.” You plead, the tears welling in your eyes again.

“What would you like me to do?”

“Call the police. You have some of them on your side right?” His hands are gentle when they cup your face.

“But he does too Doll,” his eyes search your face and a panic fills you.

“This this is why I didn’t want to be a part of this life Steve. I can’t,” You sob, “I can’t.”

“Doll?”

“Please let me go to Clint’s. Please Steve,” you’re bawling and it’s pathetic but you just need to get away from him. You need to clear your head and that’s not going to happen when all he has to do is look at you and you fall for him all over again.

“I need to protect you.” He whispers, “are you sure you wanna go?” You nod through your tears. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” You breathe, “No Steve I’m not mad at you. I’m scared.”

“I can take you somewhere else?”

“I just want to go stay with Clint and Nat for a couple days. They’re my family and that’s all I want right now.” You tell him, wiping at the tears falling from your eyes.

“Okay Doll, I understand.” He moves away from you and pulls his phone from his pocket. You can hear him talking to Natasha but you’re not listening. You still haven’t stopped trembling, you pull the blanket from the bed you’re sitting on and wrap it around your shoulders. Steve doesn’t look at you as he hangs up his call. You watch as he texts someone and you’re wondering if he’s telling them something he doesn’t want you to know.

“Nat is going to come get you. She said she’d call Peter and tell him where to get your flowers.” He tells the far wall, eyes are tired and he won’t look at you.

“Thank you.” You tell him softly, eyes on his face as if you’re trying to memorize his profile.

“I need to go deal with Pierce. I won’t kill him unless he tries to kill me first.”

“Thank you. Please be careful.” Steve nods at the door, still not looking at you and your heart shatters. A fresh wave of tears spill down your cheeks but you stay put. You’ve got no desire to see Pierce in his bloody glory again.

You don’t even hear Natasha come in, it’s not until one of her hands slides up your arm that you intake a sharp breath and look wide eyed at her before it registers who it is.

“It’s okay маленький цветок, it’s just me.” Natasha soothes. You love that you too have a Russian nickname, Little Flower, it’s comforting. Like a blanket.

“Tasha.” You breathe and she pulls you into a tight hug, the kind only a mom can give.

“Did he hurt you? Cuz if he hurt you I swear I don’t care who he is I’ll kick his ass.”

“No, no I stabbed someone and blew out his knee like you taught me. It was horrible. And so scary!” You babble into her neck.

“He left you to defend for yourself?”

“Yea, to go outside and find whoever shot at us.”

“Oh маленький цветок.” She sighs softly into your hair. “Come on, Clint and the kids are waiting in the car. We’re gonna go to the cabin for a couple days.”

“My bag is still at the shop.”

“Clint grabbed it.”

“Okay, thanks Nat.” She keeps an arm around your waist as she leads you out of the house and to the SUV Clint and their twins are in.

“I’m glad we hadn’t left yet. The twins are excited to play with their favorite auntie.” She says giving you a squeeze and you can’t help the small smile that graces your lips.

“It’s been too long.”

“Agreed!” She laughs and you pop open the back door and climb over Wanda and to the seat between the twins.

“Auntie! Auntie! Auntie!” Pietro and Wanda scream loudly. The fifth graders have always been some of your favorite people, now is no exception.

“Hey dudes! Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Anytime маленький цветок, glad you’re okay.” Clint uses your nickname from Nat and you meet his eyes in the rear view mirror. “We are gonna talk about it though.”

“Fine dad.” You sigh and both twins giggle.

“He’s not your dad!” Pietro laughs and you feign shock.

“What! Then why is he bossing me around?”

“Daddy’s bossy!” Wanda yells gleefully and you laugh.

“Thanks for that one маленький цветок.”

“Any time old man.” Pietro kicks the back of Natasha’s chair and she swivels around and gives him the stink eye.

“Hey, быстрый, quit kicking my chair.”

“Sorry momma.”

“Yea Pietro, quit kicking momma’s chair.” Wanda chimes in earning herself a glare from their mom.

“That’s enough outta you красный.” She turns to Clint, “моя любовь, did you bring their book? Maybe auntie could read to them until they KO.” She asks Clint as Red and Speedy, aka the twins, chatter between one another.

“I did. Would you mind маленький цветок?”

“As long as it’s all in English I don’t mind.”

“It is.”

“There should be a bag by Wanda’s feet. It’s in there.” You dig into the bag and are surprised when the book you find there is the first book in the Harry Potter series.

“Oh sick, I love these books.”

“Are you gonna read to us!” Pietro asked excitedly.

“I am!”

“With the voices too?” Wanda asks, looking hopefully up at you.

“But of course!” You agree before getting started.

Both kids are asleep within 45 minutes. You slide the bookmark back into the book and close it before tucking it back into the bag at Wanda’s feet. Before Clint can start in on you, you sigh and close your eyes resting your head back on the seat.

When you wake you’re in front of the cabin. You love this place, it’s your basic cabin but it’s just so homey you always feel at peace here. Clint doesn’t corner you until after he and Nat wrangle the twins into bed. You’re sitting out on the three season porch enjoying the weather but not the bugs, when he plops down with a beer in his hand.

“So, you wanna tell me what happened for you to decide not to be Steve’s girl so suddenly?”

“What?”

“Steve told Nat you wanted out.”

“No I don’t. I just needed some time to think. Everything is happening so fast and I just, I needed to be able to think without him in front of me influencing my decisions. This life, it’s violent and has been more than a little terrifying these past couple days. I mean, I’ve been targeted, almost kidnapped by Jasper, my shop was destroyed, I’ve been moved to a new place, and then we were shot at there. Oh, and I stabbed a man and blew out his knee, AND I found out that my brother was in the mob! It hasn’t even been a full week and all that has happened. I just needed to take a step back. I still want to be with him but I told him we’d have to go slow.”

“Oh, well he seems to think you’re rabbiting.”

“Rabbiting?”

“Bouncing. You’re out. Don’t wanna be with him. Gone. Done.”

“Okay, Okay I get it. Thank you.” You sigh and pull at a loose thread on one of the throw pillows. “I could easily fall in love with him.” You admit softly, “Hell, I’m pretty sure I already am.”


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky shows up less than five minutes after you left. Steve has bound Pierce and stopped the blood from oozing out of his side. He’s got a gag in the older man’s mouth and has checked him for any other weapons.

“Why the hell is this bag of shit still breathing?” Bucky growls as he stalks into the room.

“Promised my girl I wouldn’t kill him.” Steve admits with a shrug as he moves away from Pierce.

“So I get to?” Bucky grins down at the gagged man on the floor.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Steve growls, he promised you he wouldn’t kill Pierce but he never promised Bucky wouldn’t. It’s a ridiculous cop out but one he’s willing to take. “Sam here?”

“Yea, he’s already out back with Scott cleaning up.” Bucky tells him glancing over at him.

“Good. There should be two dead one injured. Let’s get out of here.” Steve says leading his best friend out of his bedroom. It’s not until after he shuts the door that Bucky asks.

“Where you hiding your little florist?”

“She left. Went to the cabin with Black Widow and Hawkeye. Not sure she wants to be mine anymore.” Steve knows he sounds pathetic but he really thought that he was making progress with you.

“What?”

“She said she couldn’t do this Buck. I’m not gonna force her.”

“You’re clearly crazy about each other.”

“That might not be enough.” Steve says softly, he doesn’t want to admit that he might have lost you. Happiness was in his grasp and he might have let it slip through his fingers. Bucky smacks the back of Steve’s head.

“Don’t be dumb.” Bucky huffs as Steve rubs the back of his head.

“Excuse me?”

“You love her. I’ve never seen you just give up on anything in your life. Why the fuck are you giving up now?”

“She never wanted this life-“ Bucky hits him again. “Buck I swear to god if you hit me again-“ Steve warns lowly.

“What are you gonna do about it punk?” Bucky challenges and Steve glowers over at him. “That look doesn’t work on me anymore. You should know that.” Bucky laughs and Steve takes a halfhearted swipe at him. “Go get your woman, we’ll take care of this.”

“You don’t think I should give her some time? She asked for some time.” Steve sighs heavily, “I just don’t wanna pressure her Buck.”

“Alright Fine. Give her 24 hours then go get her.”

“I don’t know Buck.” Bucky whacks him on the back of the head again and Steve takes a swing at him for real this time that Bucky dodges with a laugh.

“Go, call Shield, see if they want Pierce so you can keep your hands clean with your woman. You’re probably gonna want to call Tony too.”

“Since when did you become the boss?” Steve grumbles.

“Since you put your head up your ass.” Bucky teases and Steve huffs.

“Yea, yea. I’ll remember this when you finally find a dame worth settling down for.” Steve tells him and Bucky chuckles.

Steve goes to his office and does as Bucky said to do. He calls Shield first, they’re still his closest allies even after all of the shit they’ve put you through he wants to keep a good relationship with them.

“Fury.” He answers sharply, like he always does.

“Hello Fury, it’s The Captain.”

“Ah, Captain, what can I do for you?”

“Actually, it’s what I can do for you. I currently have Pierce bound and gagged in my home. You want him?”

“You don’t wanna take care of him yourself?”

“Honestly, I’d love to.”

“But-“ Fury supplies and Steve can’t help the small huff of a laugh he gives.

“My woman would rather not have me kill someone in our home.” He doesn’t need Fury knowing that you’re not here and that you might not be his anymore.

“I see.” Fury hums and Steve waits in silence, “Yea, we’ll take him. You want anything from him?”

“I want him to leave me and my woman alone, I wouldn’t say no to a couple thousand dollars either.” Steve says with a small smirk even though he knows Fury can’t see him.

“I hear he’s got a nice place in the south of France. You want me to get that for you and your woman. A piece offering?”

“Peace offering?”

“I found out it was some of my more, overly enthusiastic members who destroyed her shop. Some of the, younger members.”

“Sounds good Fury. I’d like you to put her and her place on a no harm list.”

“She’s your woman, she’s already on that.”

“I’d be more comfortable if she was on it no matter what.” Steve tells him leaning back in his seat.

“Alright fine.” Fury huffs, “I’ll send Maria and May over.”

“Bucky is here, he’ll be acting in my place.”

“Any reason why?”

“I’m busy.” Steve offers shortly and Fury chuckles like he’s been let in on some secret. “Anything else?” He asks rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nope, have a good one Cap.”

“You too Fury.” Steve hangs up then and rests his elbows on the desk in front of him. His chin is in his hands covering his mouth as he stares at the door not really seeing it before he shakes his head and reaches for his phone again.

The phone call to Tony is much quicker. Steve explains what happened, that the two of you were attacked at his home and that some people had been killed and others wounded. Tony’d listened then sighed heavily and Steve had promised a large donation to Tony’s charities as well as an all inclusive trip to a destination of Pepper’s choosing for the trouble.

Then he sits and stares at nothing. He’d give you anything you wanted if only you’d give him another chance. Hell, he’d even consider splitting control with Bucky if that was what you wanted. He couldn’t lose you. Steve stands from his desk and stalks out of his office.

“Buck.” He calls and his best friend comes out of Steve’s bedroom. “Shield is going to take him. They’re paying us for him and giving me some property. May and Hill are on their way over. You’re acting in my place.”

“You gonna go get your woman?”

“Not yet. I’ve got a few things I need to do before I go get her.”

“Don’t wait too long.” Bucky advises as Steve heads for the garage.

This time he opts for the pick-up truck. It doesn’t get as great of gas mileage but going to the cabin can sometimes involve off road driving. Steve swings by your shop and is pleased to see that it’s nearly done. The only thing that’s left are the flower coolers and the lights and a little bit of clean up from the construction crew. He sees that Clint ordered you a security system, it’s not armed yet but it looks like it’s the same one that he has. It’s a good system, and even with protection he’s glad you’ll have something.

Steve leaves the shop and heads for the cabin. It’s a few hour drive and he might try to call Natasha but reception is spotty up there. He gets halfway to the cabin when he needs to stop for gas. He pulls off the freeway and to the nearest gas station. It’s not until he’s filling the tank that he pauses, is this really what you’d want? You’d told him you couldn’t do this and he wasn’t going to be a stalker but at the same time he doesn’t want to lose you. He’s never felt this way about a woman and honestly he’s not sure he ever will again, which is the main reason he’s tolerating Bucky’s teasing. Bucky doesn’t get it.

But Natasha does. It’s probably the real reason she’s helping him out, well the fact that she and Clint have a relationship with you already but the fact that she gets it doesn’t hurt.

Steve’s phone rings through the truck and he hits the Bluetooth button.

“This is Captain.”

“It’s Wolf, just wanted you to know that Shield came and picked up Pierce. Maria was charming as ever but did want me to pass on apologies for their destruction of the shop. Also some kid named Peter and his aunt May are here to do some work on some flowers and to deliver them?”

“Yea, they’re clear to come in the house. Directly to the basement, keep an eye on them.”

“Ok.”

“But be nice, I’m already in hot water but if you scare them she’s gonna kill us.”

“Hey, I can be charming when I need too.” Bucky says defensively.

“You need to.” Steve tells him, “whatever they need.”

“Okay.” Bucky says, “Go get your girl Cap.”


	14. Chapter 14

You lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling. There’s a fan at your feet making a soft click every time it oscillates, the noise is strangely soothing but yet you can’t get your mind to turn off. It’s been nearly two hours and god are you bored.

You can’t believe that Steve would think that you wouldn’t want to be with him. You thought you’d made it pretty clear that you were into him. Then again you’d pretty much told him to leave you alone when you first met. That you never wanted to be part of his lifestyle. Could he think that you needing space meant forever? You, quite happily, made out with him and cooked him breakfast only this morning. You don’t just make out with dudes on the regular, even after being with Jasper for as long as you were you’d never liked making out with him as much as you did Steve.

God, it’s so strange to be comparing the two men. They’re such polar opposites.

Steve is caring, kind, protective in the way that you actually want to be protected, he’s smart and god he’s so so handsome.

Jasper was such a prick. Possessive not protective, controlling and not compassionate. Honestly you don’t know what you ever saw in him. Maybe it was the fact that he hid behind a badge, something that had represented good to you when the mob had only been bad.

When you compare him to Steve you can’t believe how wrong you’d been.

You sit up with a heavy sigh and head into the kitchen, you’re not gonna get any sleep tonight so you might as well do something. You make a half pot of coffee and after loading it up with more than a little creamer and sugar you head out to the front porch.

“Hey doll.” Thank god Steve has good reflexes because he scares you so badly you throw the coffee mug at him. It shatters loudly in the silence of the woods and thank god he wasn’t standing in front of a window. “Shit, sorry. I’m so sorry it’s me.” He soothes as your heart races.

“Oh my god! Are you trying to get killed?” You hiss in an attempt to not wake Nat or Clint.

“No. I was trying not to scare you.”

“You weren’t successful.” Nat comes flying around the corner of the cabin her gun up.

“Show me your hands!” She snarls pressing the gun to the back of his head.

“Widow.”

“God damn it Cap!” She snarls, withdrawing the gun from his head. “You idiot,” She snaps heading back into the cabin. You hear her talking softly to Clint who must have followed her out of the bedroom.

“What are you doing here?” You ask gently, your arms wrapping around yourself.

“Needed to talk to you.”

“There’s a thing called a cell phone.” You quip and you can see his smile in the darkness.

“You’re too far north Doll.”

“Oh.” You mutter unintelligently.

“I was gonna wait, give you some time but I was going crazy Doll.” He says softly, his eyes not meeting yours in the darkness of the woods. You can’t see much of him but it’s enough to know he looks heartbroken.

“Come with me.” You take his hand as you walk past him, he trails behind you down to the water’s edge. Steve doesn’t say anything as you lead him out onto the dock where there’s a bench at the end to sit on. It’s not until you’re out there, your knees to your chest with Steve sitting next to you that you talk. “What’s on your mind Steve?”

“I just, I know this hasn’t been easy for you and I feel like I’m to blame for that. But Darlin, I’ll do just about anything to keep you by my side. There’s somethin’ about you that I just,” he pauses and takes a deep breath, “I just feel like I need to protect you.” He glances over at you with a small smile, “I know you probably hate that.”

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever heard. I’m not running Steve, I’m not backing out on our deal.” You tell him, eyes focused on a line of moonlight on the water. “I just needed some time away. Ya know? It’s been chaotic these last few days and you’re very distracting.”

“I’m distracting?” He sounds amused and you give a little huff.

“You’re too fucking handsome.” He laughs softly and you scowl up at him.

“If it makes you feel any better I think you’re gorgeous as hell.” You let out a breathy laugh of your own. You lean into him and he wraps an arm around your shoulders.

“I’m not running from you, I needed my family and Clint, Nat and the twins are still my closest family. For now.” You snuggle further into him and hum contently at his warmth. “I’m sorry if I made you think I didn’t care about you. I do, as annoying as you are.” Steve laughs again and you can’t hide the smile on your face.

“I care about you too Doll, I honestly was petrified I lost you for good.”

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me.” You tell him cheekily.

“Good.” He presses a soft kiss to the top of your head and you sigh happily. “I’m sorry I put you in that position, I should’ve protected you better.” He sounds so remorseful that it breaks your heart.

“Hey, I don’t blame you okay? I know you will but I don’t. I’m still here, I’m uninjured, you’re okay. Please, please don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“You’re sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Maybe you should assure me,” he smirks and you look up in confusion. He takes the opportunity to press a soft kiss to your lips.

“Tricky.” You laugh softly, before pulling his lips back to yours. He hums lowly and you can feel the rumble in your chest. Steve drags you into his lap, your lips still on his, and pulls your body flush against him. It’s strange kissing him from above him, you’re used to him being in control but this is nice too. So nice. 

When you pull away to catch your breath, you rest your head down on Steve’s shoulder.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“What did you do with Pierce?”

“I got rid of him.”

“Steve-“

“No, no Doll. I didn’t kill him. None of the Howlies did, I gave him away.”

“To the police?” You ask hopefully sitting up so you can look at his face.

“Uh, not exactly.”

“Steven.” You warn lowly.

“I gave him to Shield, I mean I traded him. They took him and agreed to give us a place in the South of France for vacations.”

“Peter and May ever show up?”

“They did after I left. Bucky is watching over them.”

“Thank you for not killing him yourself Steve.”

“I’m trying to do right by you Doll.” He says cupping your face in his hands, “I wanna keep you around.”

“Thank you. I’m not trying to change you, I really just don’t want to know what you have to do.” You tell him gripping his wrists, keeping him close to you.

“I can understand that, I promise I’ll do my best not to upset you.”

“And I promise to not get angry with you when you have to do those things.”

“I think we’ve made a lot of progress tonight Doll.” Steve says resting his hands down on your thighs as you card your fingers through his hair.

“Who knew communication could be so beneficial.” You tease and he laughs softly before you pull his lips back to yours.

A few minutes later he pulls his lips from yours and sighs softly, his breath sliding across your face.

“We should go to bed.”

“Where do you suggest we do that? There’s a reason I was on the couch.”

“My cabin is next door.”

“Next door? Are you talking about the mansion?”

“It’s a cabin!” He protests and you shake your head at him.

“Steve, that’s not a cabin.” You protest again, and he huff.

“Okay fine, my lake house. Or, I guess if you’re still in, our lake house.”

“I’m still in.” You assure him and that sweet smile graces his lips again. He eases you off of his lap then stands and holds his hand out for yours. You give it without hesitation, honestly it’s not even a question in your mind to go with him. It’s just a couple minute walk along a wooded path before you come to the lake house. Steve unlocks the front door and disarms the security system before arming it again. He leads you upstairs and into another bedroom with another massive bed and now that your mind isn’t spinning a million miles an hour exhaustion sweeps over you.

“God you have the best beds.” You murmur causing Steve to laugh. You climb onto the bed with him beside you then after curling into him fall into a content sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve can’t believe it’s almost been two weeks since your shop had been destroyed. He’s irritated that it took so long for your shop to be finished but he still hasn’t told you he took care of everything and it’s been a challenge to keep you in the dark about it. Thankfully Clint, Natasha, May, Peter and Bucky who seems to be somewhat smitten with May, have been able to keep you out of the shop and convince you to just worry about saving some money. Steve can not wait to show you your new space.

“Hey Doll?” He calls from the top of the stairs, Clint just gave him the green light to come and show you the space. He’d also assured him that no one would be there so you could have privacy when you see it.

“Yeah?” You call back as Steve starts down the stairs.

“Wanna go out for dinner? I’ve got a surprise for you.” He asks, the cement floor cold on his bare feet as he makes his way toward you. You’re wearing one of his sweatshirts and god he likes you in his clothes.

“Uh, I’m looking a bit rough to be going out.” You tell him gesturing at the messy bun on the back of your head, and the clothes you’re wearing.

“I was thinking about somewhere real private. More of a picnic than a restaurant.”

“You know,” you muse as you continue to work on the bouquet on the table in front of you, “knowing you’re a mob boss and you saying you’re going to take me somewhere private to take me out really doesn’t sound like a good thing.” Steve laughs softly as he rounds the table and moves behind you. He wraps his arms around your waist and presses a soft kiss to the swoop of your neck and shoulder You sigh happily and rest your head back on his shoulder.

“You gonna let me take you to your surprise dinner or not?” He murmurs against your skin.

“That entirely depends on what kind of food you’re going to serve.”

“I was thinking to start spinach artichoke dip on toasted baguettes.” He presses a kiss to your jaw, “A side of pasta salad, Italian dressing with salami and fresh mozzarella.” He coos pressing another kiss under your ear. “Pulled barbecue chicken sandwiches, with Swiss cheese.” He kisses your neck, “and some strawberry brownie skewers for dessert.”

“Fuck,” you breathe, “that’s a picnic?”

“Only the best for you Doll.” Steve can’t help the smile that pulls at his lips, you turn into him and press a soft kiss to his jaw. Steve smooths your hair, tucking some of those wild bits back behind your ears. “Can I coax you away from your flowers for that?”

“I mean, I guess so.” You say dramatically, Steve can’t help but chuckle.

“You’re such a brat you know that don’t you?”

“You love it Rogers.” You tease and he wants to be annoyed but you’re right. He loves that you’ve got fire that runs through your veins. “Do I still have time to shower and change?”

“If you want, but I think you look just fine.”

“Just fine huh? I’m gonna have to up my game I guess.” And this time it’s Steve’s turn to groan dramatically. You laugh softly and Steve grins down at you, pressing a soft kiss to your nose.

“Come on you.” He says wrapping a hand around yours and pulling you up the stairs behind him. Steve grabs the basket from the counter and you let out a surprised laugh.

“Someone was confident I’d say yes.”

“Better safe than sorry.” He says with a grin over his shoulder and you roll your eyes fondly at him.

You follow Steve to his car and as he makes his way back to your shop the hold you have on his right hand gets tighter.

“Steve I’m not ready to deal with this tonight.” You tell him anxiously.

“We’re just here to water your plants Doll. Then we’ll go.”

“Okay,” You say hesitantly as Steve unlocks your front door. He reaches over and clicks the lights on and is rewarded with a gasp from you. He’s gotta admit, Clint did a fantastic job. Your hardwood floors have been restored, you’ve got top of the line fridges to store your flowers. Three of the five are full of flowers already, in the center of the room is a new register and front desk. It’s perfectly decorated, cream colored trim with light blue walls, a quote about flowers on one of the back walls.

“Steve,” Your voice cracks and when Steve looks back at you he’s surprised to see the tears running down your face.

“Oh Doll, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He suddenly panics do you not like it? But his fears are immediately quelled.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” You tell him as you take in your surroundings with wide eyes. “Thank you. How can I ever repay you?”

“You don’t need to repay me Doll, this was a gift. Besides it wouldn’t have been destroyed if it wasn’t for me.” You wrap your arms around his waist and Steve hums softly.

“You are such a good, sweet, soft, wonderful man Steve Rogers.” You whisper and a lump rises in Steve’s throat, you’re too good to him. He swallows thickly before murmuring,

“Don’t tell anyone you’d ruin my rep.”

“We wouldn’t want to do that would we?” You tease back and he laughs softly. “Thank you Steve, I don’t know what else to say.”

“Remember how I said I still wanted to be able to spoil you? This is what I meant. You don’t need to say anything else Doll. I’m just glad it made you happy.”

“You make me happy.” You tell him with a squeeze of his waist, Steve eases your face up toward his and kisses you softly.

“You hungry Doll?” He asks pulling away from you. You hum up at him and give a little nod so Steve places the picnic basket on the counter and pulls the food out before placing it on the counter too. “You have a blanket we can lay out?”

“Yea, you haven’t remodeled my home too have you?”

“Nah Doll, I think you’re place is pretty perfect for you already.”

“Mmm me too. Your place needs more greenery.”

“Whatever you want.” Steve smiles at you as you make your way upstairs. When you get back with the blanket Steve has everything out and ready to go. He helps you lay out the blanket then places everything down on the floor.

You’re halfway through dinner and Steve is telling you a story about him and Bucky as kids when he glances over at you and sees that you’re looking around the space in awe. Steve trails off as he watches you take in your new surroundings. You suddenly realize that he’s not talking anymore and he sees you start before looking over at him with wide eyes.

“Oh Steve, I’m so sorry I got distracted.”

“Please don’t be sorry. You really like your new space huh?”

“It’s absolutely perfect Steve. Honestly it’s like everyone was in my brain and pulled out my dream shop.”

“Clint and Nat love you and they know you well.”

“I’m very grateful to have them in my life. Honestly, knowing that I have them and don’t have to hide anything about this from them is a huge relief.”

“I’m glad Doll.” Steve says softly.

“Can we spend the night here tonight?”

“Yea, do you want me to stay?”

“Yes. I always sleep better with you.” You admit and a little pink colors your cheeks, “I feel, safer, when you’re there.”

“I’m so glad Doll.” Steve breathes and you give him a shy smile. “I-I know we’ve only known one another for a little while but I’m fallin’ in love with you Doll.”

“Thank god,” you whisper, “I’m for sure falling in love with you too.” You admit before burying yourself into his side.

 

Three years later

 

“Doll? We gotta get going!” Steve calls from the bottom stairs of your shop. You don’t stay there often anymore, only on those late nights when neither of you can be bothered to make the drive back home.

“Keep your shirt on Rogers I’m hurrying!” You call back, you’re a little testy at the moment because of the large delivery on its way to the capitol building where T’Challa is preparing to swear in as Governor. You come storming down the stairs, you’ve got on this white dress, lace covers the arms and comes down onto your chest with see through over your shoulders and to your waist. There’s gold mixed in with the lace on your arms and chest the moves down to your hips before stopping at the mid-thigh of the right side. The left side of the skirt is slit open to mid-thigh, with a gold belt at your waist and gold shoes on your feet.

Goddamn do you look good in white.

“Shit Doll.” Steve breathes and you smirk up at him as you saunter over.

“Worth the wait?” You purr resting your hands on his chest.

“Absolutely.” He presses a kiss to the back of your hand just above the ring he’d put on your finger. “If this is any hint at that wedding dress you won’t let me see I’m done for.”

“You can’t see the dress before the wedding! It’s bad luck.” You admonish, “now I thought we were going to be late?”

“Fuck em, we can be late.” He says wrapping an arm around you and capturing your lips in a kiss.


End file.
